


Chosen Stars

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Light Petting, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: After a somewhat eventful sudden accident involving his Sister and the Summoner, Marc receives a surprise visit from Ophelia, a visit, that has them both revealing things the two have wanted to share with one another for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

"Morgan! For the last time! Stop playing with Breidablik!"

Morgan sighed at the voice, head hung low as he held his hands in his pocket. The yelling of his name could get annoying quickly, especially when it wasn't directed at him.

"Oh come on, nothing's gonna happen!" The cheerful, carefree voice of a girl said, a girl that looked remarkably similar to him, in both appearances, and attire. Her round and sharp purple eyes carrying a mischievous glint that matched her grin as she skipped with every step, causing her messy, black hair and large cloak to flow behind her. Her toned legs were covered by a long pair of black stockings that disappeared into her black skirt which ended just above her knees, her feet encased in a pair of brown knee-high boots like his, except her's had a slight heel to give some added height. The top buttons of the cloak were done up, covering her chest, though their size was still able to push forward the fabric while keeping it secured around her well-trained and toned form, contrasting her round and chubby cheeks.

"That doesn't change the fact that its dangerous!" The person behind her countered, their body hidden in a large coat that looked very similar to Morgan's own tactician's cloak. Except it was white instead of black, with golden markings dotting its fabric, His attire under the cloak consisting of a blue shirt and white pants which were tucked into his boots. A clear look of annoyance and fear present on his face, or, well, the parts that weren't covered by his hood.

They were his sister and the Summoner respectively.

 _'Sister, still feels weird calling her that,'_ Morgan thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head, looking back up to see the two still running around the desolate, wide halls outside of the Summoner's studies. Where his sister surprised him by quickly opening the door and rushing in, before grabbing the legendary weapon belonging to the Summoner and running back out with it, with the cloaked man right on her tail.

It had been a few months since he'd been summoned to Askr. The War with Embla had been going on for a couple of months when he was summoned and coincidentally, meet his sister. Well, sister wasn't exactly the right word, they were not _true_ siblings. They could each only truly remember one of their parents, a Mother for him, and a Father for her. And the way they described the two were identical, especially considering they were both named Robin.

Eventually, with the help of the summoner, they realized they were counterparts of each other, the same being true about their parents. They also shared the same strange case of amnesia, or in this case, double amnesia. The first case was one they already knew, going back to their original world's past and remembering only their Mother and Father respectively. The second case was the details lost of the time spent in their word's past. While in the first case, they forget everything except their parents, this time, it was hazy, they could remember the faces or their friends, the times and laughs share, the events that happened, just not in terrific details.

But some things that were certain for the two, was that they had both been summoned to Askr after the war against Grima had been over.

"She's really lively today," A voice next to him commented with a chipper tone.

Morgan just replied with a low, tired tone, "She's been lively the last few days as well,"

The person next to him just giggled in an overdone tone, "Well, that's just how she is," The person said, "I mean, you can get pretty lively as well, Marc."

Morgan or, Marc gave a small sigh at the reference of the name, it was agreed that it might be a bit too confusing having two people such similar people both be named Morgan, so as to avoid the confusion, it was decided that, at least in the presence of his sister, he would be referred to as Marc. Why was he the one that had to change his name?

"Huh?" Marc gasped in confusion and surprise as he was pulled off the wall by his sister, who proceeded ran behind him, using him as a wall for the increasingly frustrated summoner, his body moving side to side to anticipate which one his sister would emerge from. Only for him to choose the wrong one as his sister bolted in the other direction. A devilish and victorious giggle in her laugh as she ran away.

"Thanks, Lil' Bro!" Morgan shouted as she ran down the hall with the Summoner continuing his pursuit after her.

 _Lil' Bro_ , that was the reason he was the one with the name change, he was apparently younger than his sister. By a whole year no less. A fact that the girl was never tired to remind him of. It was also her idea to start referring to the two as siblings, and while it was a bit strange at first, he got used to it. The two worked together well, with more room to grow, acting as the Summoner's assistants and apart of Askr's strategy corps, which consisted of amazing strategies from many worlds, some he remembered reading in legend. And while the absence of both their parents did bring their spirits' down a bit when they first arrived, the new friends they made along the way help to alleviate it.

And speaking of new friends, the one he was talking to earlier was now giggling once more, a bit more carefree as Marc turned to them. Revealing to his eyes a smiling blonde girl, Ophelia he knew her as, or _"Ophelia Dusk"_ as she'd rather be introduced.

Her wavy hair, a thin decorative headband hugging around the top of her head, fell past her shoulders along with her thin cape, her outfit right out on display for all to see, and it was a sight. Marc never would've thought he would find an outfit as daring as the one his Aunt Tharja wore back home, but the one Ophelia adored could give it a run for its money, from a fellow dark mage no less. Similar to the Dark Mages of his world, her outfit was just as revealing and tight, the stomach area like in his world, being covered in a mesh see-through fabric, pads being present at the on her round hips as the strings of a yellow latex bottom hugged around it, protecting the girl's modesty. While her toned thighs were exposed, the rest of her legs were covered by a pair of skin-tight black padded stockings with gold knee-pads, the front of her feet being exposed in over her heeled sandals which she never seemed to have trouble walking in. Her arms also being hugged by skin-tight sleeves not connected to her top, if it could even be called that. The upper part of the sleeves wrapping around her skin with a see-through mesh fabric, while the fabric on her lower arm was leather which became fingerless gloves for her hand, covering the back of her hand while exposing the skin of her palms.

But oh, what really brought attention to her outfit was her top. While the yellow neck wrap and shoulder didn't look that out of place, it was what directly under that made it stand out. The leather of the fabric running to the sides of her breast and connecting under it, a number of small black charms sewed to it, while the middle skin of her chest was left wide open, and, incidentally, her round breasts. While he wouldn't say they were bigger than some of the ones he remembers back home, they were still more than enough to turn heads, especially when much of the skin on its sides, was displayed. While the rest was held back by her top, if barely.

It took all of Marc's will power not to gawk at her, she really was a beauty. And it was made even harder by the fact she never seemed to acknowledge the state of her dress, as though it was perfectly normal. Though considering the types of dresses he's seen both in his world, and the ones of others, he assumed in a way, it was.

"Yeah, well at least when I get lively, at least it doesn't negatively affect other people," Marc responded a bit of a defensively to her earlier comment.

To which the dark mage only smiled as she closed her eyes, "True, but you can't deny her enthusiasm isn't a bit contagious," She countered in a refined tone, similar to how one of his friends spoke. One that she reminded him, and his sister of. And while the similarities between her, and what she mentioned of her Father piqued their interest, the world she came from and the history behind it made them conclude that her Father was just a counterpart to their friend, like him and his sister.

 _'I mean, come one, how would Owain even get to her continent in the first place?'_ Marc thought as he came up with a response, "Maybe, but when you're being directly affected by her antics. It's a different story." He replied with a friendly tone that caused Ophelia to smile even wider at him, hands behind her back as she continued to lean against the wall. Boy, was he thankful for the beautiful woman who enrolled in the Shepherds, that and his Mother's advice helped to keep him from becoming a disheveling mess when faced with the many beauties found in the Order of Heroes.

But before the two could talk any further, the sound of his sister shrieking and the Summoner's panic gasp caught their attention. The Summoner had caught Morgan halfway down the hallway and grasped his weapon, but before he could take it out, it began to glow brightly, and by the way Marc saw his sister trying to pull her arm away from the weapon, it was clear she couldn't as the Summoner gritted as he also struggled to break free of his own grasp.

Before Marc and Ophelia could rush over to the two, the light from the Breidablik became brighter, in fact, it was so bright it had all four of them shield their eyes to protect them from the light as it engulfed them and the hallway. As the blinding light dimmed, Marc and Ophelia put their hands down, looking at each other first and giving a nod that was frequently passed in a battle to let them know they were ok, before turning to their other friends.

Morgan was groaning, her hand detached from the legendary weapon and gripping her head, kneeling on the floor as her head was hung down with her eyes closed. The Summoner meanwhile, was still standing, leaning their back against the wall as one hand grasped the legendary weapon which stopped shining, the other in their hood as it gripped the front of his low hanging face.

Running over to the two, Marc reached down to help his sister, with Ophelia on her other side as they each placed a hand on her shoulder, to which the female tactician groaned.

"Ok, that may have been a bit of my own fault," Morgan commented as her brother and friend helped her up, a hand still clutched on her head as her eyes were narrowly open.

"You think?" The Summoner replied with a bit of sass as he started to regain his own bearings, letting go of his own face as he allowed to hand to rest at his side, while the one gripping his weapon was brought up for him to look at.

Ophelia was the first to ask the obvious question, one arm still helping to support her friend as she gave the Summoner a confused and worried stare, "What was that?"

The sibling tacticians also looked at the Summoner as they awaited an answer, who gave a sigh as he let his weapon hang down.

"My guess is that Breidablik must've been reacting to something else, I've got a few guesses as to what, so when I gripped it once again to take it away from Morgan, it must've tried to pass on the information to me, and usually when it does that, my hand is locked to it to ensure the information is passed on. But with Morgan also holding on to the weapon as well, she got caught up in it as well, and the information it was trying to pass on wasn't given properly. I think," The Summoner told them, his tone expressing he was also a bit unsure about his own answer as he gave another sigh, "There's still so much I don't know about its true nature."

But, whatever uncertainty was held in his voice was lost as a determined look came onto his face, the cloaked man straightening up as he got off the wall, turning to the mages, "Marc, come with me to investigate the castle summoning grounds, Ophelia, keep an eye on Morgan for now,"

"Yes!" Marc as he gave a nod of goodbye to his friend and sister as he made his way to the Summoner.

Ophelia though, kept her hold on Morgan with one arm, while the other was bent to her side, her hand held up to her face as she parted two fingers to give one of her trademark poses, "Leave it to Ophelia Dusk! I won't let you down!" She declared with enthusiasm, the Summoner giving her a back wave of acknowledgment, as he and Marc made their way down the hall.

 

* * *

"Nothing seems out of place," Marc reported to the Summoner as he came back from checking his sides of the summoning grounds, the Summoner himself already resting on the steps nearby from checking his side of the grounds.

"Than I guess it can't be helped," The Summoner dejectedly said as he got up, "If Breidablik was trying to inform me of a new summoning, than we would've found something out of place, but since nothing seems to be like that, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Turning towards the young tactician, the Summoner offered him a simple, grateful smile, "Thanks for your help looking around Marc, you're dismissed for the rest of the day,"

"Thank you," Marc replied

The Summoner gave a somewhat heavy smile as he gripped his head, "Welp, if you'll excuse me. I gotta go and make preparations for our Junior Heroes," He stated, making his way out of the summoning grounds.

Marc couldn't help but chuckle at the name, the Summoner referring to the younger-minded Heroes, mostly consisting of young Manaketes, like the younger version of the Tiki he knew from his own world, another one named Fae, and two young twins(or counterparts considering they were similar to Marc and Morgan in that regard) referred to Kana and Kayna respectively. Though, unlike Marc and Morgan, the two actually had their parents here in Askr with them.

The young Manaketes could be handful considering how much energy they seemed to have, so the Summoner offered to look after them in the evening of some days to make sure they didn't cause any trouble.

So, with the Summoner gone, Marc decided it was probably a good idea to check on his sister, and so, he made his way out of the summoning grounds. Walking through the long halls of the castle and giving the occasional nod and friendly hello whenever he passed by a fellow Hero, before finding himself in a more secluded part of the castle that housed his sister's room, and his own if he went down a few more corridors.

Knocking on the door and stating his name, a cheerful _"Come in,_ " responded, prompting him to grab the doorknob and turn it, allowing him to enter the room. His sister's room was pretty similar to his own, in the sense they both shared that inner drive to become a great tactician and surpass their Parents, books filling the shelves, while their desks were cover in what could only be called, organized chaos. Though, her room had a bit more accessories than his, like a bigger dresser to hold her clothes.

Closing the door behind him, Marc turned to look inside the room and to its occupants, only for his mind to turn blank as his eyelids and jaw dropped when his eyes landed on them. Morgan and Ophelia stood together, their backs turned to the giant mirror Morgan had set up in the corner of their room as they faced him with a cheeky grin, their outfits swapped.

"Ready to vanquish evil and serve out Justice! Morgan Dawn at your Service!" Morgan exclaimed with an eccentric tone similar to Ophelia, striking up a pose as well. Knees bent inward, her left hand gripping the part of the cape behind it as she held the fabric between her finger-tips. While her flat and smooth belly was out on display, her hips were a bit wider than Ophelia's, and it showed as the skintight fabric seemed to strain against her body. While her other hand was held up to the side of her face, fingers parted to draw attention to it. But, like with Ophelia, what really caught his attention were her breasts. They were bigger than Ophelia's, as while the dark mage's breasts were around a bit more than half covered by the fabric, the same could not be said for Morgan's. As the middle part of her large, and roundish formed orbs were just barely able to be held by the black fabric.

Ophelia meanwhile, was dressed in Morgan's tactician garb, a equally large and proud grin on her face as she held a spellbook in one hand, tucked into her bent arm, her other hand landing on her hips as it pushed in the cloak more against her body. The boots she wore parting to different angles as they faced forward. "Strategic plans ready for discussion! Tactician Ophelia ready to be recruited!" She exclaimed.

Marc blinked, a few times actually to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But, he quickly realized they weren't, and that Morgan and Ophelia were really together in front of him, posing in each other's clothing. The only saving grace was Ophelia being in Morgan's clothes look more cute than sexy, considering their baggy design, not that she didn't also look sexy. Morgan though was a different story. His sister was simply put, well-endowed, and her current attire would've sent most men in a state a shock. Though, thankfully for Marc, a combination of his dorky nature, previous instances of this kind, and the fact that she was technically his sister, or counterpart if he further wanted to drive that wedge that kept him on the edge of sanity.

Though, while getting his mind under control, he noticed the looks the two girls had, as though expecting him to say something. And so, he said one of the first non-sexual things that came to mind.

"Seems you're doing ok," The Male tactician stated to his sister with a small smile, only for the girl's face to drop in disappointment, the pose she was striking forgotten as she clenched her hands and bent forward towards him, cheeks puffed out.

"You were suppose to say some line as well!" She groaned in frustration, "Can you not read the situation!?" She exclaimed, stomping her foot down on the ground with enough force it caused her breasts to jiggle, though she didn't seem to care as she continued to glare at him. And he was thankful for it, it was much easier not think perverted thoughts when she was acting completely different from them.

It made him chuckle a bit as he put his hands up in a defensive plea, "Hey, just wanted to make sure my big sis is doing ok," He defended, seeing the way she seemed to pause at the reference, her eyes fluttering as he didn't call her that very often, before she gave a huff of annoyance. Morgan may have teased him for fun, but Marc did it for defense, and he was beginning to know how to use it well.

Deciding to continue the conversation he spoke, "Besides, seems like you guys were swapping characters, be a bit weird if I was still plain old Marc," He told her, referencing his temporary name, though in all honesty, it was starting to grow on him.

It seemed to do the trick as Marc noticed his sister's face seemed to light a bit up, a small smile on her face as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, if you really want to, I could lend you my sky-rider uniform," She suggested a bit mockingly, referring to the uniform and unit she was summoned as. Another interesting difference the two shared was their unit type, Marc sticking to the fundamentals of a good'ol tactician, while Morgan had taken up riding with a Pegasus. Her sky-rider uniform not nearly as baggy as her tactician clothes, much more form-fitting as it reminded him of some of the Pegasus Knight uniforms back home, with Morgan giving it her own little flair, even incorporating the top of a tactician's cloak into it along with sleeves. And when she wore it, she also looked even more of a knock-out.

Shaking away the images of her outfit from his head, Marc just gave another chuckle, "I think I'll pass, I wouldn't be able to make it work nearly as well as you do," He stated, adding in a bit of praise to help boost her attitude.

Which worked as she puffed her chest up a bit in a show of pride, her smile widen with confidence while looking a bit smug, "True, it does take a certain physique to make outfits work as well as I do," Morgan replied, before an excited look spread across her face as she remembered to say, "Oh by the way, how do we look in these?" She asked, giving herself a quick twirl as her cape spun around her before giving him another pose, much less refined than the one she struck when he walked in, but still held just as much energy.

Marc couldn't suppress a chuckle, "As you said yourself, you make it work," He replied, noticing her give him a questioning look, half at his cheeky answer, and another at whether or not he truly meant it.

Though she just gave a sigh, giving up on trying to tease her Brother like this as she turned to Ophelia, with Marc following suit, seeing the Blonde girl occupying herself in front of the large mirror, humming the tune of some song as she inspected her attire, the smile present on her face showing she was having a fun time while lost in her own imagination, one that Morgan pulled her out of.

"Ophelia! Stop posing to yourself and give one for my Brother! We need to get that seal of approval!" She told her friend, the blonde giving a slight gasp as she was pulled back into the reality. Marc though, gave his sister a raised eyebrow.

"My seal of approval?" He repeated.

Morgan proceeded to gave him another cheeky grin, "Of course! As my brother, you opinion is automatically valued more than others! Not to mention since your so dorky and honest! You make a good test case!" She explained proudly, arms crossed under her bust as her smile was wide. Marc lightly taken aback at how easily she seemed to admit how much his opinion mattered, and he couldn't tell whether she was exaggerating or not.

But, the sound of a mock, attention-grabbing cough has him face the other occupant of the room. Ophelia having already having struck up a new pose, spellbook grasped by both her hands, held close to her chest. The top of her body bent a bit forward, while she gave him a small, smile. Marc was caught a bit off guard, most, if not all of Ophelia's poses were eccentric and full of energy, though this one seemed a bit more laid back, a bit cute.

No, it was really cute.

"I think we're losing him," Morgan's voice cut in, snapping him out of his trance he was about to enter as he heard Morgan give a chuckle, "Though I guess that means she looks good as well, huh?" She teased, before giggling along with Ophelia.

"Thanks, Marc!" Ophelia told him, quickly leaning towards him as she pecked his cheek, leaving the male tactician stunned and cheeks as red Severa's hair, Ophelia giving him a glad smile and wink before turning back to the mirror as she inspected herself in the outfit once again.

"Wasn't expecting that, huh?" Morgan teased with a low whisper as she leaned her head to his ear, having to stand a bit on her toes to gain the extra height he had on her. Chuckling inwardly at how her Brother was caught off guard by the pose, the way he seemed to turn his head away confirming the question.

She gave him a pat on the back, her brother turning his head again to look at his sister as she gave him a heartfelt smile. Before joining Ophelia in front of the large mirror, making sure to somewhat secretly graze her sides against her Brother's, smirking to herself at the way he tensed up at the brief conact as she joined her friend, the two giving each other a nod before proceeding to pose together in front of it.

Marc blinked his eyes a few time to try and regain himself, before letting a small sigh escape through the cracks of his tired, yet present smile, "Welp, if that's all, I think I'm gonna head back to my room, see you two later." He told them, the two girls replying back with a energetic wave as they kept on focusing on their poses. Marc hearing the beginning of a conversation as he closed the door.

 _"We should totally set up some sort of outfit swapping event for the Order! Imagine how fun that'll be!"_ He heard Morgan suggest, Ophelia's soon replying as they discussed the idea, though Marc didn't know how much as he was already making his way down to his secluded room, glad to finally have some time to himself and rest from their antics. The tent forming in his pants being allowed to strain a bit more against his pants as he didn't need to worry about hiding it in the secluded and desolate hallways that led to his room.

* * *

Marc was back inside his own room, resting on his bed as he looked upwards at the ceiling, his coat left hanging over the chair to his desk as he was now dressed in a much more casual attire. Wearing a pair of baggy black pants and his trademark tactician top with some comfy grey socks around his feet. Lost in his thoughts, trying to forget the incredible displays of beauty he witnessed earlier.

With a groan, the young tactician rolled onto his side facing the wall, shutting his eyes as he tried to ignore the stirring in his loins at his current dilemma. Marc would admit, he was a bit of a momma's boy, but if there was one upside to being one. It would've been the time he spent focused on trying to make her proud, always giving him something to do, which usually allowed him to push thoughts like the ones he was having away.

 _'But she's not here right now,'_ Marc thought, he really did wish he could talk to his Mother about these sorts of things, he trusted her enough to be honest that she would do her best to help him, and to keep his secrets. Granted he had to endure a bit of teasing, but that was just her motherly love.

**_*Knock *Knock_ **

"Huh?" Marc breathed as he was snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the door to respond, "Come in,"

 _'I wonder who it could be?'_ The tactician mused as he sat on his bedside, just in time to see whoever it was enter. Only to briefly contorted his face in shock as one of the sources at his current discomfort came inside.

"Hey, Marc!" Ophelia cheerfully greeted as she let herself in, now redressed in her own stunning clothes as she allowed the door to shut itself behind her.

Marc was somewhat stunned by her sudden appearance, a bit flustered as she gave him a warm smile, one he tried to recuperate, "Hey Ophelia," He replied, before noticing she was carrying a familiar article of clothing.

"Why do you have my sister's cloak?" Marc questioned, overcoming any shyness he had as his curiosity was focused on the article of clothing tucked over the mage's arm.

Letting out an _"Oh right"_ , Ophelia quickly gained a slightly embarrassed face as she presented the cloak to a somewhat confused Marc, "Well, the thing about that is, it's actually your cloak."

"Wait, my cloak?" Marc repeated a bit confused, Ophelia nodding as she walked towards the tactician, her heels clicking against the stone marble floor as she handed the cloak over to him, Marc inspecting it and recognizing the little details that he knew only his cloak would have.

"But wait, when did we-" Marc was about to ask, before realizing he already knew the answer, _"Oh right"_ He breathed while bringing a palm to his face, "We must've accidentally switched coats during lunch!", remembering how he and his sister removed their cloaks while sitting down to eat in the mess hall, only to quickly finish up and rush out when one of their friends pointed out they had a meeting to attend. Which had them halfway across the mess hall, before they realized they had forgotten their cloaks and hastily retrieved them, not noticing they retrieve them from the wrong chairs.

Ophelia couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips as she saw his face, "Yep, Morgan noticed it too when we swapped back our outfits. And since my room's close by, I offered to take it back to you and give her's back tomorrow."

Marc nodded in understanding, before glancing over what he now knew as his sister's cloak over the chair to his desk. Now understanding why it felt a bit off when he wore it.

And then he remembered, not only had his sister worn his cloak, but Ophelia had worn it as well, and he saw her doing so as she posed in it right in front of him earlier. She didn't just look cute in a tactician's cloak, she looked cute in _his_ cloak.

The realization caused a small blush to form on his cheeks, as his body went a bit stiff while he held onto his cloak a bit more tightly than he should've, not noticing Ophelia making her way towards his desk, picking up Morgan's cloak and inspecting it, before quickly putting it on over her usual attire, using the small mirror provided nearby to look at herself as she inspected the attire, a somewhat blank look on her face.

"Hey Marc, do I still look good like this?" Ophelia questioned, bringing Marc out of his thoughts as he saw the mage turn towards him, a simple, yet not-overly-curious look on her face as she awaited his answer on how the tactician's cloak mixed with her usual attire.

Marc felt himself blink, the combination of the baggy tactician cloak with her usual skin-tight attire was a strange combination. With the cloak's size hiding much of her body from his gaze, but the opening of the front still showed off more than enough of what she had underneath. She didn't look overly sexy, or cute, or even that over the top. But, it just seemed to fit her.

"You look great," Marc replied with complete honesty, not holding in the smile that came across his face, or even the blush on his face as he felt oddly relaxed with just telling the truth.

And Ophelia seemed to like his response as she gained a small grin, "A bit more details would be nice, but thanks."

Marc gave simple shrug with his smile, "Sorry, it just seems to be the best way to describe you." He told her, feeling himself become a bit more relaxed, "You always look great" He let slip out, not taking notes of the words that came out of his mouth.

But Ophelia did, as her grin widen slightly, taking off Morgan's cloak and placing it back on the nearby chair of Marc's desk as she strode over to him, "Oh, really?" She asked, getting the tactician's attention focused on her, taking the chance and quickly whisking his own cloak from his arms and quickly putting it on, not giving Marc any time to react before facing him once again, giving a more eccentric pose than the one she had done with his sister's cloak, yet still more reserved than her usual ones, "How about now?" a wicked smile on her face as she awaited his answer.

Which Marc found himself struggling to provide, his words caught in his throat as he looked at her in a somewhat stunned expression. Despite the cloaks being practically the same, the fact that she was wearing his, made it different. All the attributes that had been highlighted with his sister's cloak now seemed to expand even more. It was enough that he found himself turning away, not able to answer.

"Ahh," Ophelia whined somewhat half-hardheartedly, despite Marc not looking at her, she still put on a bit of a mock pouting face from his reaction, "Do I not look as good or something?"

Marc couldn't help but fidget in his bed from the question as he faced away, "No no, you still look as good," He tried to reply, barely able to keep his voice in check, "Just like in my sister's cloak."

"Just as good, huh?" Ophelia responded, Marc, noticing the somewhat disappointed tone in her voice, causing him to turn to him in curiosity as he saw she now had his face to the side, a small look of disappointment on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Is, that not ok?" Marc asked with a bit of concern, praying to he hadn't accidentally insulted her someway.

Ophelia shook her head lightly, "No, no, I guess it's just, compared to your sister's, your cloak, feels better to wear." She admitted, "So I was hoping you'd think I'd look better in it too."

Marc's eyes widened at her words, his emotions starting to swirl as he noticed the light blush on her cheeks as she looked away from him, one of her hands laid over her chest, as the other grasped its wrist. And he said exactly what came to mind before.

"You do,"

He noticed the brief look of shock that jumped on Ophelia's face when he said this, the mage turning to look at his face, filled with confidence he didn't knew he'd mustered at the moment with his honest proclamation, until he realized just how easily he said, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and look at the floor.

"It's just, my sister's cloak and mine look so similar I thought you'd think it was weird if I said I preferred you in mine." He told her somewhat embarrassed, but a bit relaxed as well as he kept a small smile, not looking her in the eyes, but not facing away as well.

"Well, I don't!" Ophelia told him with a much more chipper tone, smile plastered on her face as she said, "In fact, it makes me feel really happy!"

Marc nodded somewhat sheepishly as he still didn't look her in the eyes, his own smile brightening a bit, "Thanks," He softly replied.

Silence fell between the two, Marc not knowing what else to stay, as he gripped the fabric of his pants somewhat tightly while staring at the floor. What did Ophelia think of his words, she said she was glad of what he thought, but how? How much did she value his opinion?

All these thoughts and questions kept popping into his heads, the tactician feeling more overwhelmed with it than any other strategic problem he ever had. He was so lost in his thoughts in fact, that he didn't notice Ophelia make her ways up to him, a loud sigh snapping him out of his daze as he looked up to her. Her face now being one of slight annoyance.

"Man, and here I was hoping to prove Morgan wrong." She dejectedly stated, before turning to face the somewhat confused Marc completely.

"Prove Morgan wrong?" Marc repeated confused, wondering what she meant by that, only for Ophelia's face to turn into one of frustration as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Ophelia could only shake her head in frustration, "Oh for god's sake Marc, how direct to I have to be with you?" she almost screamed in frustration, "Flirts seem to go over your head, you're too shy to compliment my looks most of the time unless I push it, the kiss on the cheek I gave you earlier, and the cloak!" Making a quick twirl and pointing at his own cloak she was wearing before slamming her foot into the ground a bit harshly, "Gods, how obvious was that!"

Marc meanwhile, could only stuttered a response as he started to understand what she was saying , "Ophe-Ophelia, do you mean?"

The blonde mage let out a sigh, shaking her head slightly, "Guess this is the only way you'll understand." And with that, she leaned down towards him.

Marc could only blink as he felt his lips pressed against her own, they were, soft, yet firm, and felt, somewhat energetic despite how still Ophelia seemed to be as she kept their lips together. Her eyes closed and head tilted slightly as a peaceful look was present on her face. While Marc's face, was still in shock, eyes kept wide as time seemed to slow down. But, just as Marc felt like he could return the kiss, Ophelia pulled away, a light tinge of pink across her face, but the smile she irradiated more than eclipsed it.

"Not what I expected my first kiss with you to be like, but, it was nice," Ophelia stated with a chipper tone, a giggle across her face as she noticed the stunned look on Marc's face, yet a clear smile was making its way onto his lips.

But before she could do anything else, Marc jumped up from his bed with speed that surprised the both of them, instinct taking over before Ophelia or even he could react. His arms quickly wrapping themselves around his cloak and her waist as he pulled her in, his lips now pressing into her's with much more passion than the one she had given him.

Ophelia could only let out a muffled gasp when their lips met, clearly not having expected Marc to try this as her eyes widen in shock, her arms pressed against his chest at first as she realized what was happening. Before a smile came on her occupied lips as she returned the kiss with even more energy than Marc had started with, now moving to wrap her slender arms around his neck as she lightly pressed her chest against his. The contact having the two lightly moan in the kiss as they melted in each other's embrace.

Marc didn't know what had come over him, what pushed him to act so bold, but, all he knew was that he couldn't keep these feelings in any deeper. And by the way Ophelia lightly moaned and giggled every once and while with him, softly yet energetically kneading her hands through his somewhat unkempt hair made him believe she approved of his actions. And so, the two kept like that for a bit, pressing their bodies a bit tighter against each other, but other than that, they kept it at the same level.

Finally breaking apart when the two needed to take in some air, both donning a deep blush of red on their cheeks as they pulled apart, but had wide smiles on their faces, still holding onto each other as their deep, somewhat hot breaths tickled each other's skin.

Ophelia was the first to regain her composure, her smile widening into a triumphant grin, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed in glee, her face radiating in beauty and happiness that Marc couldn't help but admire as she giggled and laughed in his arms, "So, guess we don't need to say how we feel about each other now?" She somewhat teasingly asked.

Marc couldn't help but shake his head with a hearty chuckle, "No, I don't think words will be enough to express how happy I'm feeling," He told her, before feeling a surge of confidence come onto him as he continued, "But maybe my actions will," His grip around her waist tightening while he also slipped a hand between the insides of his cloak and her dress, letting his hand rest upon her taunt back behind her cape as he pulled her in closer. Eliciting a surprised gasp from the mage, only for her to gain a wicked smirk on her face as she tightened her own grip around his neck, before proceeding to push him onto the bed behind him, him landing on her back while she fell atop of him.

She only gave him a hungry smile before pressing her lips back onto him, their new position allowing her to add more force and passion into the kiss while also letting gravity work on her body, pressing her front against him a she shimmed her legs to lay on either side of him, while she took one hand from the hold she had on his neck to laying it against his chest, helping to support herself while also cheekily making sure to explore his body.

Marc meanwhile, did his best to try and return his own sense of passion, trying not to focus on how amazing her body elt against him, and instead tried to convey how amazing she was to him. Allowing the hand over his cloak to keep her close against him while the hand underneath it travel under her cape, letting his hand get a much better feel against the skin-tight fabric on her back, tracing his fingers gently against her toned form. The coos she emitted seemingly conveying she enjoyed his touch as she began to lightly grind and arch her back against his touch.

Meanwhile, they let their mouths open up, and let their tongues met. It was a clumsy and amateurish display as their pink appendages mostly just bumped and hit against each other, mostly getting in each other's way as they tried to explore each other's mouths. But to them, it still felt amazing. Their breaths became more ragged, their bodies squirming against each other, grinding against each other as sparks traveled through each other's bodies. Their light coos and moans now becoming deeper, louder, and hotter.

But it wasn't till Ophelia nudged her hips slightly back that had the two pull away. The Nohrian mage feeling the unmistakable tent in his shorts grind against the crevice of her lower cheeks. The contact was brief, but was enough to make turn the blushes on their faces scarlet as Ophelia quickly sat herself up on his lap, her ass still in contact with erection. The two looked at each other in anticipation, holding in their breathes as neither made a move, Ophelia's hands supporting herself on his chest, while his rested on her rounded hips.

Only for Ophelia to let out a hearty laugh, "You know, Morgan told me trying to get you to express your feeling would be hard but I don't think this is what she meant!" The mage joked as she gently pushed and grinded her backside against his erection. Marc letting out an embarrassed laugh at her words as he tried to keep his gaze focused on her.

"Sorry if it startled you," He tried to apologize, "It's just, you're so, we'll-" He couldn't help but stammer his words, "We can stop now if you want."

"Marc," Ophelia huffed in an somewhat annoyed tone, her grip on his chest tightening a bit to the point Marc could feel her nails start to dig into skin through his shirt somewhat painfully, causing him to look up at her as she gave him a stern look, "After everything we've just done, do you really think I'd want to just stop?"

Marc couldn't help but look away, this was Ophelia, of course, she wouldn't let something like this bother her, "No, just, wanted to make sure," He replied, feeling a bit like an idiot.

Still, his words seemed to touch her as her grip on his chest relaxed, "That's sweet," She told him with an appreciative tone, "But you should know better than anyone else, I'm not gonna stop."

"So, then what do you propose we do next?" The tactician suggested, the end result to their activity clear, but she seemed to want to lead, so how was she gonna get them there?

The Blonde smirked at his question, "This," And with that, she lifted herself up, never breaking eye contact as her hands went down to the waistband of his pants before pulling them, along with his small-clothes, down with a tug.

"Whoa," Was all Ophelia was able to say as she looked down at his now free erect member, pulsing in anticipation as it pointed directly up at her somewhat stunned face, her smirk now gone with eyes wide in shock, her mouth slightly agape, "It's, bigger than I thought it'd be."

Marc couldn't help but feel his pride swell a bit at her words, still, he was a bit nervous as she stayed still, eyeing his cock with an undisturbed focus in her eyes. It felt like hours to the tactician, till she finally made a move, using both her hands to grasp his member, her silky long fingers wrapping themselves around his length as he couldn't help but groan at her touch, even with her touch being somewhat light.

"It feels, hot," The mage commented as she light gave the skin covering his shaft a tug, enticing a moan from Marc as he couldn't help but involuntarily grip her hips tighter, not that she minded, she was too curious about his member. Her fingers were barely able to wrap his length, and even with both her hands, a fourth of his skin was still uncovered. Not to mention, the musk it produced was starting to probe her nostrils. It wasn't bad or unpleasant, but, it was somewhat strong, and it had her breathing start to become deeper, and faster. She may have been the one to push for them to continue, but now that they had gotten to this point, it was starting to settle in what they were about to do.

Marc, despite being similarly overwhelmed with a similar set of feelings, plus his mind becoming a bit more hazy with every passing moment she continued to grip his cock, was able to see the pause she held, uncertainty. And as much he'd love to let loose, her feelings would always take priority. And so, picking himself up, he was able to sit up, using his grip on Ophelia's hips to lay her down on his lap, letting his length sat in between both their stomach as he moved his arms to around her waist, his hold much more caring as he looked her in the eye with concern and a smile.

"I know you said you're not gonna stop," He started, bringing her out of her daze as she looked at him, "But there's no need to go so fast, we can take it slow,"

Ophelia couldn't help but blush at his words, the concern he had for feelings making her heart flutter. The blonde not able to help the half-laugh, half-sigh that left her lips as she shook her head at his concern, a wide smile still planted on her face.

"No, no Marc, its fine," She reassured, making sure to look him in the eye with an appreciated smile, "Just needed a moment to get myself prepared, I came here with the intent of showing you how I feel, and I'm not leaving till I get what I want."

Marc couldn't help but similar shake his head with half-laugh, half-sigh similar to hers, knowing nothing he could stay would deter her off course, but still, "Just know, don't be afraid to let me know if you want to stop."

Ophelia had to pull away one of the hands grasping his cock to wrap around his neck, pulling him in for a quick, yet heartfelt kiss, before pulling away, "Of course, that's why I want to do this with you, cause I trust you that much." She expressed to him, before feeling her confidence fully return, a smirk signifying to Marc as well that she was now fully ready to continue. The Blonde-bombshell continuing her gaze with him as she lifted herself up once again, her hand making its way to her yellow latex bottoms as she pulled it to the side, exposing her dripping, entrance to the open air, the heat it emitted immediately being felt by Marc as the two could only take in deep, fast breath as she gently lowered herself down until she felt the tip of his member press against her folds.

The contact had the two shuddering with a moan, eyes scrunched up for a moment as they gripped each other tightly, opening their eyes to look at each other once again, before giving a nod to the other. And with that, Ophelia let herself drop down.

"OhMyGod!" The Blonde-bombshell gasp as she let his shaft become completely buried inside of her as she fell on his lap. Her body going stiff in shock as her eyes and mouth widen with the gasp, feeling her insides being stretch out more than ever before, her walls tightening around the intruder enhancing the overwhelming feeling she was experiencing.

Marc meanwhile, grunted out his moan from the overwhelming sensations. It was unlike anything he ever felt. It was warm, tight, smooth, wet, gods it felt so overwhelming he wondered how he was still conscious. Barely able to keep himself from crushing Ophelia with the grip around her waist as he held her body close, her arms similar wrapped around his shoulders and neck to as similar gripped onto him, her nails digging into his skin. Their faces merely inches apart yet neither had to will power to look at each other at the moment, only focusing on keeping their minds from losing itself to the new overwhelming sensation they were feeling as they kept still.

It took a more than a minute before the two could look at each other again, tickling each other's faces with their hot, deep breaths as their eyelids were barely kept open. No words needing to be said as Ophelia readjusted her grip on him to his shoulders, before slowly starting to bounce herself up and down, letting more and more of his member leave her folds before having it reenter with each thrust, panting with deep breaths as she continued her movements, her usual flair gone as she focused on getting used to the new sensation.

Marc meanwhile, did his best to keep himself under control, similar taking in deep breaths in the form of grunts, his firm grip changing from her waist to her hips. And as much as his instincts were telling him to start thrusting, he kept still, not wanting to overwhelm both Ophelia and himself. Besides, she was already doing an amazing job as her pace started to pick up, the soft yet high whines she emitted with every particular deep descent down on his lap making him swell up in pride by how she seemed to enjoy it. The tactician able to crack open his eyes a bit to gaze on her bouncing form. And despite her still being covered in her clothes and his cloak covering much of her body, she still looked breathtaking, not to mention he was able to glimpse at her breast jiggling from her bounces through the opening of his cloak, begging for him to grope and touch. Something he knew he'd do later, after they both had gotten much more accustomed to this intense pleasure.

"Marc," Ophelia whined, tightening her grip on his shoulders as she pulled herself closer to him, pressing her chest against his, "Gods, it feels amazing."

Marc nodded in agreement, as he also pulled her in closer, "You're amazing,"

Ophelia couldn't help but giggle at the compliment, feeling some of her confidence start to return as she was starting to get used to the previous untouched pleasure she was feeling, "Well, what do you expect, I am a chosen heroine after all?" She teased, "Than again, that only means I should have the best hero by my side as well!"

Marc couldn't help the blush that came on his check as she quickly gave it a peck. The smirk on her face showing she was finally getting accustomed to the pleasure they were both experiencing as her hips moved up and down, a light slap muffled slap being heard every time her clothed bottom fell on his lap. Increasing in volume as she steadily increased her pace.

And Marc couldn't help but feel like surprising her a little bit, he may not have been as much of a prankster as his sister, but that didn't mean he could pass up a little surprise every now and then. And thus, making sure his grip on her hips was still firm, Marc waited till just before she was about to descend down on his member, made his move by thrusting up.

 _"Ahh!"_ She yelp, clear surprise on her face at the sudden unexpected pleasure, catching her off guard as she could only shudder and shiver in his grip as she tried to keep focused, "Not fair!" She whined at him with an embarrassed tone and look, "I wasn't ready."

Marc chuckled at her reaction as he moved one of his hands to her back, rubbing it up and down in an attempt to soothe her, and by the light coo she gave, it seemed to have worked, still, he wasn't done with his round of teasing, "What, I thought the chosen could handle any challenged?"

His words immediately sent a fire in her eyes, her embarrassment thrown away as pride came to take it over, "Oh you're on!" Quickly bouncing herself atop of him with a fast tempo, causing them both to moan and groan as she slammed herself on his cock over and over. Her walls spasming and tightening around his massive shaft, though this time, when was making a much more conscious effort in her actions, deciding to forgo keeping calm in order to bring Marc, and herself, to a new level of pleasure.

But Marc wasn't content on just letting her do the work this time, as he started to match her bounces with his own thrusts, using his grip on her hips to help guide both their movements as they worked in tandem. The sound of muffled, wet slaps, combined with deep pants, moans, and groans filling the room, along with the unmistakable stench of their sweat at the articles of clothing both were wearing were starting to make their bodies heat up even more, their fabric start to cling to their skin.

The two teens were losing themselves in euphoria, letting out each other's names while also pressing themselves against each other with every other thrust. Neer did they think something could feel so good, and they wanted more. The way Marc's shaft stretched out Ophelia's walls as they tighten around him, the fluids they were producing lubricating his length to slide more easily in and out as he reached deeper and deeper inside the mage, along with him moving his hands down to grip her round ass sent sparks through her skin. Causing her to pick up the pace of power of her bounces to the point Marc's cloak was starting to flail around her form, not that they cared as they were lost in each other's little world.

Still, as amazing as it felt, it had to end at some point, with Marc feeling his loins start to tighten and build up to a familiar sensation he'd been holding in for too long, "Ophelia," He breathed, and despite having said her name countless times during this session, she immediately understood the warning.

"It's ok," She replied, her tone also expressing she was close as she raised herself up one last time till just the tip of his shaft was still inside of her, before slamming herself back down, Marc also helping to pull her down as well while thrusting up, their hips meeting right in the middle as his length was buried inside of her. And with a groan, the two let their release finally happen.

"Ahh!" Ophelia whined as she felt her insides start to fill up with Marc's seed, her own juices mixing in as her mouth was agape in ecstasy, her ears being blessed in hearing Marc also groan and moan in ecstasy as he gripped her hips lovingly that made her heart flutter as they pressed their bodies against each other. While her own shuddered at the swooshing of fluids in her folds as she filled up to the brim so much she couldn't contain it all. Their mixed fluid dripping pass the small openings of her folds and onto his lap and down her thigh, while also staining the sheets. Luckily though for the both of them, the land of Askr didn't let pregnancy happen as easy as that, for whatever reason.

The two teens could only keep their bodies still, their chest pressing against each other as they each took in deep, long breathes, gripping each other like their lives depended on it as they came down from their high. Before letting their bodies relax, Marc's letting gravity take over as he fell backward onto the bed, with Ophelia falling atop of him.

The two said nothing as they continued to embrace one another, not wanting to let go or move, just content to be together like that. Which they did for a while. Until Ophelia slightly shuffled her body get just a bit more comfortable, and in the process, revealing to the both of them, that Marc was still mostly hard inside of her. Causing her walls to lightly spasm around his length, and in turn, for it to pulse inside of her.

The action caused the two of them to fully regain their senses, looking at each other with a blank expression, unsure of what to do next. That was till Ophelia let a predatory grin make its way onto her face as she lightly shook her hips, having them both let out quiet moans. And Marc knew, she had no intentions of stopping now. And he couldn't help but smile as he held her closer.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Gods Marc don't stop!" Ophelia cried as her body shook back and forward while she propped her body up sideways on the bed with one arm, one of her legs helping to keep her up, while her other hand wrapped around Marc's shoulder as he used his hands to grip Ophelia's other thigh as he pressed it against his chest with her leg dangling over his elbow as he used it as leverage to plow himself in and out of her folds at a brisk pace with thrusts that were both deep and hard.

The two were now past the point of expressing their romantic feelings to each other, now opting to drown themselves in lust. Letting their teenage hormones guide their actions as they gave themselves to each other. Their clothes now discarded around the room as sweet clung and clung from their forms, nothing stopping them from fully admiring each other now. And while Marc had to admit, a part of him liked seeing Ophelia wear his cloak while they had their fun, seeing her bare form on display for him, as the skin on her thighs rippled against his thrust, while her breasts jiggling widely due to his force was also a sight he couldn't help but want to see more of, especially with the look of ecstasy on her face as she looked up and him. Further fueling him to pound her folds.

"Oh gods, you're going so deep!" Ophelia shouted as she was struggling to keep herself up, "I don't think I can handle it for much longer!"

"Me neither!" Marc replied with a grunt as he continued his thrusts, "You're amazing, I can't get enough!"

Ophelia could only cry out a laugh at his words, before feeling her arm finally starting to give in from the rough pounding she was receiving, losing her balance as she fell fully onto the bed on her side. Bringing Marc down with her as he sat down the leg she was using to keep herself up as it laid with her, pinning her down and twisting her incredibly flexibly body as he continued to thrust in and out of her folds. Not about to lose his tempo from the sudden change in position as Ophelia whined and moaned in ecstasy, using the leg he was gripping to wrap over his shoulder and bring him down even more against her as she planted her arms to the mattress, burying her face against them as she let out a series of muffled groans and whines.

The two soon reaching their peaks as they screamed out each other names.

* * *

The sun shining through the blinds he had forgotten to close the previous night was a wake-up call to Marc. The teen giving a groan as they brought him out of one of the best slumbers he could ever recall having. Only for his annoyance to quickly fade away as the reason for his amazing slumber was presented to him.

Marc felt a wide smile make its way on his face as he looked at the slumbering face of Ophelia, just a few inches next to him, her expression peaceful and cute, as her mouth was slightly open, a bit of drool also present while the rest of her body was covered by the sheets of his bed,

It was a wonderful sight to wake up to, as Marc never felt more relaxed and at peace, not being to help himself as he tightened the grip he already seemed to have on her, bringing their bare forms closer to each other under the covers. Something the slumbering blonde seemed to enjoy as she pressed a bit back, intertwining their legs together while pressing her breasts against his chest. Marc being reminded by just how large they were, and for a moment, couldn't help but think of the countless possibilities he would like to try with them.

But for now, despite his rising erection, he was content to just lay there with his new girlfriend. Bringing a hand to her long hair as he softly stroked it, Ophelia seemingly enjoying the touch as she let a let out some incoherent mumble while also pressing resting her face against his neck, her breathing tickling the tactician's skin, not that he minded. She looked way too cute. No, beautiful. Wait, sexy?

Gods, shaking his head, it didn't matter, she was simply Ophelia, and having her in his arms made him happier than he thought possible.

"Huh?"

Marc couldn't help but notice something as Ophelia suddenly placed a hand on his neck in her sleep, using it to hug him tighter, but there was something he realized he didn't notice on the back of her hand before. A mark.

And so, making sure to not to disrupt her, he carefully tilted his head to look at the mark, only for his eyes to widen. Even with his double case of amnesia, he could immediately recognize that mark, no, brand, and its significance.

And so, looking back at his new girlfriend, Marc felt very conflicted and nervous, and the prospect of meeting her now unmistakable Father.

_***Knock *Knock** _

"Hey Marc! You in here!" Morgan shouted as she burst through the door as quickly as she knocked as she entered the room,, not seeing Marc's surprised and terrified face to her side, "Was wondering if you've seen Ophelia cause-" She didn't finish her sentence as the contents of the room now flood her vision, her cloak placed over the chair nearby, but what caught her attention, were the articles of clothing, from both her brother, and best-friend that were scattered about. And so, slowly, she turned her head to the side, and saw both her friend, and brother in bed, with the latter giving her a terrified look as her own eyes widen in shock.

**_*Slam_ **

_"Sorry!"_ Morgan shouted on the other side of the door before the sound of feet scurrying away from the hall could be heard along with what Marc thought was a _"Holy Naga they actually did something!"_ . Letting Marc close his eyes and let out a groan. A new worry now entering his mind from the sudden intrusion, as he could only begin to imagine either the awkwardness, or new round of teasing he was about to receive from his sister.

_"Rgghhh"_

The sound of a soft, annoyed groan drew Marc's attention away from his panicking thoughts, down to his girlfriend's face as he saw the somewhat contorted look of annoyance she held, as something seemed to disturb the peaceful slumber she was having, readjusting herself she pressed herself further against him, smothering her face into his upper chest as she let another sound slip through her lips.

_"Marc,"_

The sound of his name, albeit, temporary one coming out of her lips with a soft, caring tone was enough for Marc to all but forget the worries he was just having, deciding they were nothing compared to the joy he was feeling now. No matter what happened, as long he was with her, he'd knew things would be fine.

"You're amazing," Marc told her as wrapped his arms around her once again, intending on staying in bed with her till, and after she woke up. And it seemed Ophelia liked that idea, as her annoyed gaze turned into a much more peaceful one as she let out a giggle in her slumber while also tightening her grip around him, the new couple lovingly embracing each other as he drifting back to sleep.


	2. Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoHoHo! Another Chapter for a story that was originally gonna be just a one-shot, with a pairing I've wanted to do for a while.
> 
> Set this up a bit during the first chapter just in case I got a good idea of how it should go, and once I got it, I started writing.
> 
> A lot. This was a pretty long chapter ngl, but I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> So hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

The archives of the Order of Heroes held information from the history of countless worlds, recorded or not, to the people, locations, and many other things that defined them. Anyone could find something that interested them here, but for scholars, it was a dream come true. So much information at one's fingertips available for them. So much so that it was very possible no one would would be able to get through all of what was offered even if they dedicated their lives to it

Which was why it was a good pastime for our resident female tactician. Who was humming cheerfully as she passed by the racks of books down one of the shelves in the currently, mostly desolate parts of the archives. Some titles catching her interest more than others, but none truly standing out to her.

Morgan gave a slight frown. Sure, as a tactician, she should have been reading most of these books regardless. But she found it harder to retain information when the subject matter didn't truly interest her or without any real motivation, like the tests her father would sometimes give her. Plus she wasn't really of fan of forcing herself to read pages of information that would seem to be similar than what she had read before.

She sighed in annoyance, maybe she could ask her Brother for some recommendations. While he also expressed his similar distaste for reading books that didn't interest him, she knew he was still able to force himself through it much better than she could. Which she attributed to the somewhat different teaching styles of their respective parents.

 _'But then again, that's if I can find him,'_ Morgan thought about her brother. Ever since she had caught him and Ophelia in bed together, things had been a bit awkward between the two. Sure she teased him like hell about it, and he always tried to adorkably change the subject, but there was still an undeniable air of tension that could be felt between them.

That and also, Ophelia was now practically always at his side ever since then. It didn't take long for everyone else in the castle to learn about their relationship considering they practically spent most of their free time together, and even then, it would be hard to find the two with how often they seemed to disappear.

Morgan had a pretty good idea of why. And while part of her couldn't believe her brother would do such a thing, she also knew how convincing her best friend could be, and it seemed she had Marc wrapped around her finger.

_"Stand still,"_

Morgan paused in her movements as she heard a far off whisper.

 _"Really? Right here, and now, what if someone comes by?"_ Another hushed, yet much more nervous whisper was heard. Morgan quickly recognizing it as her own Brother's. Leading her to believe the one from before was Ophelia's.

Curiosity gaining the better of her, the tactician decided to investigate. And so, taking a cat-like stance with her toes, she quickly and quietly made her way through the maze of bookshelves, trying to hone in on the voices of her Brother and friend without letting her presence be known.

 _"Fufufu, try and resist all you might my darling, but your not-so-little friend that I hold in my chosen hand reveals your true desires to me,"_ Ophelia's voice rang with a teasing tone, causing Morgan's eyes to widen as she started to reach a possible conclusion of what they may have been doing.

And it seemed she was right when her Brother's voice respond in a tone of defeat, _"Can I at least make a sound-proofing hex to give us some more privacy?"_

Ophelia just chuckled, _"Nope, fore the risk makes the experience all the more enchanting~,"_ She playfully rejected, Morgan hearing her brother groan at her words, along with a sigh of relief as the sound of a belt being unbuckled followed by the shuffling of pants was heard.

 _'Oh my god,'_ Morgan thought in disbelief as their actions were now clear despite not having yet to see a single thing. They were gonna do it right here in the archives, the archives!

But despite knowing she should have left, to leave the two by themselves and never speak of this. She couldn't stop herself from making her way to them, she just had to see it for her own eyes.

So following the sound of held-back groans and moans accompanied by muffled slurping, she peaked her eyes out of the side of one of the bookshelves, and they widened at what she saw.

Morgan was correct in her assumption of their actions, but seeing it was something else, and part of her regret the decision to view the act, as it was now permanently and clearly ingrained into her mind.

Her brother's face was scrunched up as he battled against the ecstasy he was feeling. Trying not to lose control and let out a noise louder than he would've liked as his pants clung around his thighs along with his small-clothes. His girlfriend resting on her knees in front of him, as her head bobbed up and down his shaft.

"Ophelia," Marc grunted, a hand gripping the shelf he leaned back against while the other held the top of the blonde's head, guiding her movements and sometimes forcing her to take in more than she was originally going to. Not that the dark-mage seemed to mind as she continued to focus on her blowjob, giving the man she loved pleasure. Though she didn't ignore her desires as one of her hands slipped down into her latex bottoms to scratch the itch was experiencing. Her long, wavy hair flowing with the movements of her head while Marc's cloak swayed slightly along with it. More often than not when the two were together, one could find the Blonde Mage wearing her boyfriend's cloak, not that he seemed to mind.

 _"Mhhhmmm, mmhmm,"_ Ophelia moaned through muffled lips.

Morgan couldn't believe what she was seeing, and despite how much she knew she should, the girl just couldn't look away at the sight of her best friend sucking her brother off. But what truly grabbed her attention, was what she had trouble believing.

Her Brother was big, bigger than she would've ever thought! But even though she couldn't get a good look at it unobstructed, jut near glances of its length and size as Ophelia's mouth quickly slid up and down it. She could tell by the way the mage's lips seemed to stretch, her cheeks caving in, and the bulging of her throat that it was challenging. But Ophelia didn't seem to have that much trouble as her movements showed she was handling it like a pro.

 _"Sllluurrrp~"_ The Blonde's lips rang as she proceeded to take him down further than ever before, almost reaching Marc's groan to give a kiss as she deepthroated her boyfriend.

Part of Morgan wanted to praise her best friend at her skills. But the fact that they were being used on her brother, made her conflicted. Though she couldn't deny the look on his face seemed hilarious as he struggled not to blow his load down her amazing throat as their muscles did its best to coaxed out his seed into her awaiting stomach..

As much as Morgan wanted to stay and watch, logic finally overtook her in the risks presented. That and she didn't want to leave a puddle where she was standing. Quickly, she made her way out, not even saying goodbye to the current archive's attendant as she passed by with flaring red cheeks.

* * *

Morgan's stomach gave another growl as she moved through the quiet, darkened halls of the castle. Not wanting to disturb anyone who might be sleeping as she made her way to the mess hall, hoping to grab something to sate her hunger with her stash of snacks being depleted.

Her black slippers gave soft muffled steps against the carpet as she was currently clad in a simple purple nightgown along with her Tactician's coat. And while her nightgown was beautiful as it highlighted her form, stretching across her many curves, it also showed off a bit more than some might be comfortable with. Her large breasts causing it to strain against her upper body as the fabric did its best to try and give her some modesty. But it proved to be a challenge as the large curves of her ass had it stopping just a bit above her mid-thigh, which would've left much of her thick legs on display.

But Morgan wasn't very worried about anyone getting that good a look of assets as her large, baggy Tactician coat practically covered most of her form. Reaching down to her knees as the top two buttons were done up. In this state, at most, all anyone would see was the outline of her breasts as they pushed out against her the top and maybe a glimpse of her flat stomach if they focused. Sure she liked to show off, but that was when she was in the mood, and to who it could be seen by. And right now, she wasn't in the mood to flaunt or flirt, she just wanted something to eat.

And arriving at the doors to the mess hall, she intended to do just that.

_'Huh?'_

Only to be slightly perplexed at the fact that the door was slightly left open, _'Is someone in there?'_ She thought, usually the door would be closed at this time of night. So, deciding to tread carefully, she slowly poked her head through the adjourned doors. Noticing the lack of light on inside the mess hall except from the moon. Meaning most likely no one else was here.

 _'Hmm, wonder who left the door open then,'_ Morgan questioned as she made her way in, snapping her fingers to power up the night-vision hex she was using to help better navigate through the mess hall, not wishing to accidentally make some noise on her way to the kitchen.

_"Ahhh,"_

Morgan froze in her steps as her eyes went wide, confusion and fear taking over from the sudden noise that rang through the mess hall. Waiting for a moment to see if it repeated, only for silence to follow. Sighing she started to move again, believing she had imagined the noise.

_"Ahh, yes, just li-ah, just like that,"_

Morgan's head whipped side to side, she knew for certain she did not imagine that. So carefully, she tried to hone onto the noise, which ended up leading to her original destination, the kitchen.

_"Gods, Marc, you've gotten so good at this,"_

No way, not again, this could not be happening again. Morgan's face was in disbelief at the possibility. But just like last time, she found herself feeling the need to confirm it with her own eyes. And in that slight trance, she peeked her head around a corner to see if she was right.

Again, she was correct in her assumptions.

There they were, her Brother and Best Friend once again fooling around. Though unlike last time, it seemed her brother was the one to be administering the pleasure. As Ophelia was currently settled atop a mostly clear counter, her long, spread-out legs dangling off the sides as Marc occupied the space in between them, his cloak she was wearing opened up and slid half-way down her arms. Helping to unobstruct the dark-mages breasts as his hands greedily groped and pinched the perky and firm mounds. Fondling one while he gripped the other, his mouth occupying its teat, sucking and swirling his tongue across her sensitive nub.

Morgan could only assume her brother was doing a great job, what the look on Ophelia's face and all. With one of her slender arms occupying his cloak's sleeve wrapping around his head to pull him in closer, while the other helped to support her as she leaned back to better give him access to her marvelous body. Something he seemed to greatly appreciate and more than took advantage of.

Finally removing his mouth off her breasts, Marc made sure not to ignore it as his thumb slide across its skin, spreading the saliva he had left on it across her sensitive skin. His lover shivered at the sensation. Her nipples turning even harder due to him coating the wet liquid as reacting to the cold air of the night.

Marc grinned at her, "Its cause I have a lot of practice," He responded teasingly to her earlier comment, before giving a slight worrying frown, "And can you try and keep it down? We might be in the back but you're still kinda loud," He pleaded.

Ophelia though responded with a wicked grin, "Why don't you try coming up with a plan to make me, my masterful tactician?" She asked with a challenging tone, knowing that no matter how he responded, she'd only stand to gain.

And so, playing right into her hands, Marc did just that. Sealing her lips with a deep passionate kiss. The only thing that could be heard being the muffled moans they emitted as he continued to fondle her breasts while engaging their tongues with one another.

Morgan's grip on the wall tightened at the sight, her body becoming hot at what she was seeing. It wasn't hard to believe how crazy Ophelia could be when getting down but seeing her Brother also taking a shot at this sort of play, and doing a pretty good job at it to boot, had her heartbeat start to race. Her thighs started to rub together as she subconsciously tried to scratch the itch that was forming. Not noticing her hand making its way under her coat and towards her breasts. Gripping it firmly as it began to try and mimic what her brother was doing to her best friend.

However, when her fingers gave her hardened nipples a firm pinch over her gown, she couldn't help but let out a quick gasp.

Her eyes went wide as her mind snapped back. Quickly hiding her whole body around the corner and from potential view as she ceased her light self-fondling. Doing her best to steady her breathing as she wasn't sure if the two had heard her. But, hearing the sounds of their moans, and taking a glance around the corner to check up, she realized they were still too lost in each other to have heard her.

Not wanting to test her luck any longer, she quickly made her way out of the kitchen and mess hall. But not before grabbing a quick treat she found wrapped by a nearby table. She did come here to get a snack after all.

* * *

Morgan tossed and turned, a series of disgruntled moans and groans leaving her mouth as the morning light filled her room. But it wasn't enough to wake the tactician from her slumber.

_"Marc~"_

Though something in her mind did.

Morgan jumped up from her bed after saying her brother's name. Her eyes were wide as her head was beating as fast as her racing heart. Sweat staining her nightgown and bed. Though it wasn't the only liquids she had been letting out.

Morgan's hand traveled down between her legs, giving a soft gasp as she pressed against her soaked panties. Confirming her suspicions about the dream she had been having.

Her Brother, bare as she was, pressing his body against her own while exploring and pleasuring her just like he had done to Ophelia.

And she loved it.

Morgan sighed, bringing in her knees as she wrapped her arms around them, squishing her large breasts. Not caring as she continued hugging her limbs.

_'Why?'_

Why did she have these dreams, and why did she like them?

 _'Oh right, its cause I like him,'_ The time-space displaced tactician told herself solemnly.

There was no denying it, as much as she wanted to.

She had feelings for her Brother.

 _'I mean, I'm not really his sister, and he's not really my Brother either, we're counterparts, so technically he's myself, just as a guy?'_ She wondered, only for her to sigh again, _'_ _Than again, we act pretty different, despite having similar core values.'_

Her thoughts also lead her to think about his current relationship Ophelia, _'I mean, there's no way he hasn't seen Ophelia's mark yet.'_ She thought, referring to the oh-so familiar mark ever present on Ophelia's hand, one that she knew all too well. It was a bit of a shock when she first gazed upon it less than a few months ago, its implications and the information she already knew about Ophelia's parentage making her conclusion pretty reasonable. _'I mean, he's dating the daughter of one of our friends, so would something like incest really bother him that much?'_ She questioned

She growled in frustration as she brought her hands to her messy dark hair and frantically scratched against it. It didn't matter what exactly their relationship was, everything still felt complicated.

And to think, she used to make fun of and criticize others for their love life.

Ever since first meeting Marc, Morgan felt something. At first, she thought it was just genuine curiosity at how similar they were, and wanting to have a kinship with how similar their situations have been. She first perceived him as cute, dorky, and somewhat lovable. And after finding out he was just a bit younger than her, brought out feelings of being a bit protective of him. Like how she imagined an older sister would. And with all those feelings, she wanted to think of him as close as family.

Cause despite the many friends she had in Askr, she had no type of bond as special and close as her Father. But with Marc, she felt something close.

Morgan smiled at how they irritated each other at first, remember how at the time if that was how typical siblings acted. But no matter how much they disagree on something, bickering as it usually was some sort of tactics. They always made up and worked together to think of something even better than before.

She found herself always enjoying spending time with him, rarely a dull moment. And if there was, then she could just tease him and watch him get adorable fluster.

Meeting him was truly one of the highlights of her time here.

But, ever since she saw him and Ophelia together. Something inside her was revealed. Seeing them spend so much time together, pretty much always seen with one another, and how lovely dovey they could be, made her jealous. Eventually though, realization hit her. She wanted to have something like that as well. Not just with anyone, but with Marc specifically.

Of course, she was happy for her them. She knew just how much they seemed smitten with each other. But, despite helping them out whenever she could to try and get them closer, she always felt a tinge in her heart when they did. She now realized why and thought that her attempts to try and get them together, were probably fueled by some inner desire to bury her feelings.

If that was her plan, then it completely backfired.

"Aghhh!" Morgan groaned, why did this have to suck so bad? Why did she have to feel this way for someone who could be considered her brother?

It had only gotten worse ever time she somehow saw the two fucking somewhere they shouldn't have been. Those times in the archives and kitchen were not isolated incidents.

She lied back down dejectedly, maybe it would've been better if they had never met.

* * *

Morgan eyes were open, staring down at the table in front of her. But they held no focus as her mind wandered.

And it was very, very noticeable to her comrades.

"Sis!"

"Ahh!" Morgan gasped, finally snapped out of her daze. Her senses jolted as they started returning to her, looking around frantically, finding three fellow strategists giving her questioning looks as the four of them stood around a table containing with a multitude of maps of different worlds.

"Are you ok? "

Morgan turned to the side, seeing the confused and worried look her Brother was giving her. It made her heart race and mind go crazy, to the point she didn't know what to say.

"Morgan, did something happen?" Another voice called out to her, much gentler and caring in tone as the young Tactician turned to her fellow female in the room. Katarina, a tactician of Altea that served under King Marth. Her wide grey eyes staring at the girl with concern.

Morgan turn away, "Nothing," She tried to assure, "It's just, I feel a bit off, one of those days you know." She added with a forced smile and laugh.

Katarina and Marc gave the girl a sympathetic, yet unsure stare. They could tell she wasn't being completely truthful, still, they didn't want to unnecessarily pry without knowing exactly what. However, their other companion wasn't in the mood to deal with something like this.

"Than we might as well call it a day and head out early," Soren's voice cut in, arms crossed as his eyes were closed. His face holding a look of mild displeasure.

Morgan's eyes widen at the remark, "Wait no, it's not that bad, I can focus I swear." She tried to assure.

However, the Greil Mecanaries's strategist was able to see right through her in a way that had Morgan frozen.

"As you said yourself, _'It's just one of those days'_ , so unless you can somehow magically get whatever is troubling you out of mind, which I severely doubt, then continuing this meeting would be pointless," He stated, before proceeding to walk out, leaving his fellow strategists stunned in silence by his words and actions. Before deciding to follow them.

"I'll see you two later, I got a mission to head out to," Katarina informed the two, making her way around the table to leave, shooting Marc a glance that the boy understood, nodding back in confirmation that he would do his best. The light-purple hair Tactician finally making her way out.

Leaving the two siblings alone.

And in silence.

Marc sighed, "Morgan, what's going on?" He asked, his tone one of concern for her, and mildly disappointed that it appeared she didn't trust him enough to confess what it was.

Morgan turned away from his gaze, "It's nothing Marc, like I said before, just one of those days." She replied somewhat harshly in tone.

Marc frowned, _"_ _One of those days?_ _"_ He repeated her words in a somewhat mocking and challenging tone, "My instincts tell me that's not the case, because even during some of our hardest missions together you would always be ready to tease me, in fact, it's been almost a week since you've call me bro,"

Morgan bit her lip in annoyance at his words, not liking the fact he was clearly seeing right through her, and in her emotional haste, she got a bit defensive.

"So what?! You're my Brother, not like Bro is your only name, and just cause I haven't been teasing you doesn't mean I'm not ok," She let out an annoyed sigh as she gripped one arm with a hand, "Jeez, just, leave me alone for a bit." She somewhat solemnly added.

Marc extended his hand out to her with a sympathetic gaze, "Morgan look I just want to-"

"I said just leave me alone!" Morgan shouted, her cheeks flushed as her face scrunched up in as she had trouble keeping her emotions in control. And before she knew it, she ran out the room in haste, leaving her stunned Brother behind. She did so in such a rush that she didn't even notice Ophelia about to enter. The Blonde giving her friend a surprised look when she ran past her and down the hall, confusion and worry evident on her face.

"Morgan?" Ophelia tried to call out, extending a hand towards retreating figure of her friend. Sighing as she realized it to be of no use with the girl was already far gone.

"Morgan, wait!"

Ophelia's head turned to the person she was here for. Who had a somewhat distressed look on his face as he looked towards the direction Morgan had left.

"Marc?" Ophelia worriedly asked, "What happened?"

Her boyfriend sighed in response, "I'm not sure," He admitted dejectedly, turning away from his lover in a bit of shame at not knowing what he seemed to have done wrong to make Morgan snap like that, worrying that maybe he was pushing too hard for an answer.

Ophelia gave him a concerned look, grasping one of his hands gently as she ran a thumb over it, her touch immediately affecting him as he started to relax, bringing a reassuring smile on Ophelia's face as she comforted him, "Wanna talk about it?"

Marc gave a nod as he led the two inside the room.

* * *

Morgan didn't know how long she was running before she stopped, maybe it was when she realized she was going in circles? Either way, when she finally slowed down and took a moment to regain her breath, she frowned at her actions moments ago.

 _'I shouldn't have snapped at him,'_ The female tactician reprimanded herself, feeling shame at how she acted. Looking around she noticed she was only a few corridors away from the strategy room.

So taking a deep breath to ready herself, she decided she needed to apologize for her actions and started heading back. With any luck, her Brother would still be there, Morgan having a suspicion that he would be sulking, thinking he was the reason she snapped, and would probably be thinking of how to apologize despite her being the one at fault.

Eventually, she found herself right outside the entrance, and just as she was about to look inside to see if he was still there, he heard a pair of familiar voices.

 _"I just don't know what's going on, something seems to be making her act strange around me considering how's she's been the last few weeks, and her snapping at me earlier, something I've rarely seen her do, just solidifies something wrong."_ Marc's voice rang out as Morgan listened in while he continued after sighing, _"I want to help, but whatever it is, she doesn't want me to know apparently."_

Peeking in, Morgan saw her Brother leaning against the tactic's table, his back turned to the slightly-adjourned door as Ophelia stood next to him, leaning on him while stroking his arm, doing her best to try and comfort him as best she could. The female tactician feeling a tinge of disappointment at being the cause of his distress, and jealousy that she wasn't able to comfort him.

"I'll try speaking to her myself," Ophelia told him losing her usual flair of words due to the situation, "I'll see if I can figure out what's going on, you're not the only one concerned."

"Thanks," Her boyfriend replied with an appreciated tone and leaning down to give her a an appreciative peck on the lips, only to have his eyes widen as he pulled away. Ophelia was shooting him a certain look, one that he had become all too familiar with its meaning, considering what usually came after it.

"Really? Right now?" He questioned somewhat apprehensive, not really in the mood due to what had just happened.

Ophelia smirked, "Ah but it would be for you more than me my love, you are stressed with what had just plague your thoughts, and despite my promise to help the one we both care about, you still are a bit tense. And in your mind and my own, we hold the knowledge that nothing makes you relax better than a good'ol fuck," She stated, gaining back her usual flair as she placed a hand on her hip while her other hand pointed an index finger up, "So how's bout a quickie?"

Marc sighed as a smile came onto his face, not finding the will to deny her, knowing she was somewhat right. Ophelia had long since dulled his cares and concerns of doing the deed in a public place, and if he was concerned about being caught, then that just meant he had to finish it quickly.

Ophelia gave a victorious giggle as Marc wrapped his arms around her and planted his lips on hers for a passionate lip-lock. The blonde moaned into the kiss as their tongues clashed, while also bending a knee that brushed against his side. Giving an approving giggle as she felt one of Marc's hands move down and cup her firm ass.

But as the two started to get a bit more aggressive, Ophelia opened her eyes just a bit for a moment, only to have them widen in shock as she saw Morgan peeking her head from the door at them, her eyes firmly planted on the two of them in awe. But Ophelia could swear she saw just a hint of something deeper in her eyes.

However, Morgan soon realized that she had been noticed. Her face morphed into one of fear and shock at being caught, and so, she did the only thing she felt like she could do.

She ran.

Ophelia's eyes went from shock to concern at her friend's action. Ready to pause her quickie with Marc to go after her, however, the sudden attack on her folds as his fingers slipped passed her bottoms while his other hand cupped her breast had her legs go weak and her mind numb.

 _'I'll talk to her in a bit,'_ Ophelia told herself as she succumbed to Marc's assault. She may have been the one with the ability to have him do whatever she asks, no matter how outlandish. But once things got going, she always found herself succumbing to him. He became way to good surprising quick for her to have an even battle in bed.

Not that she was complaining with the pleasure she received from it as she let out a,

_"Ahh~"_

* * *

_"Ahh~"_

Morgan bit her lip in shame as she continued, her arm between her legs with her hand inside her skirt. Her thin fingers rubbing the outline of her dripping folds, her white panties darken from being drenched in her fluids. Her other hand meanwhile slipped under her tank-top as it mauled and groped her large breasts, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. With her body stretching and pressing down against the bed as she pleasured herself.

It was wrong, so many things about this were wrong. Her attraction to her brother, watching him and her friend get frisky, getting caught in her gaze and bolting out, only to then start masturbating. It was all so wrong, no matter how desperately she wanted it not to be so.

 _"Marc~"_ She moaned out as she imagined him being the one to have been pleasing her, for his hands to the ones roaming and exploring her form. Slipping her fingers into her drenching folds, she let out a gasp with her back arching off the sheets while gripping her fleshy mound just a bit tighter. Her fingers sinking into the soft, sensitive skin. Her passage tightening around her buried fingers in response as they started to thrust in and out of her gushing pussy.

She couldn't hold herself back anymore, after catching those two a plethora of times, dreaming about them. She needed some sort of release! And while it wasn't clear if it would be for the better or worse, she would deal with it after.

Just a few more seconds and she would have the orgasm that had been building up for she didn't know how long at this point.

**_*Knock *Knock_ **

_"Morgan? Are you in there?"_ Ophelia's voice call through the other side, causing the tactician to pause her actions in fear and shock as her eyes shot open, _"We need to talk,"_

 _'Shit!'_ Morgan mentally shouted both in shock and frustration, "Uhhh, give me a sex," She shouted as normally as her panting voice could, hoping her friend didn't catch the flustered and nervous tone, before realizing what she had said, "Sec!" She clarified, getting off the bed and pulling her hands out from under her clothes, her face contorted in fear as she looked at her disheveled state. Doing her best to straighten out her attire while he grabbing a nearby cloth to wipe her hands with, specifically the one that was deep into her folds.

"Grrgh," She growled in a low tone at her situation, snapping her fingers to put a light hex over herself and hide the smell her body was producing, hopefully seeming a bit more presentable. Grabbing her large tactician's coat and placing it over herself, she did her best to tighten it around her body, momentarily thinking whether or not to do up the buttons, only to decide against it, not wanting to seem too suspicious.

And so, taking a deep breath to calm herself, the girl opened the door with a smile, "Ophelia!" She greeted as cheerfully as she could, the blonde giving a smile back, but her face didn't hold nearly a fraction of Morgan's enthusiasm.

"Hey Morgan," Ophelia greeted back somewhat softly, Morgan immediately noticing that she lacked her usual theatrics, meaning this was not gonna be a fun conversation, not that she expected one anyways, especially with what came out of the dark mage's mouth next, "We need to talk,"

Morgan couldn't help but turn her head away, knowing there was no avoiding the elephant as she scratched her cheek somewhat embarrassed, "You caught me peeking, huh?"

"Yeah," Ophelia shyly admitted, "But that's not all I want to talk about,"

Morgan just opened the door, the blonde understanding the invitation as she made her way in, Morgan closing the door behind her as the two sat on her bed.

"Sooo..." Ophelia begin, not knowing exactly where to start despite haven been the one to start this conversation.

"I'm really sorry," Morgan cut in, knowing that apologizes were in order, looking down at her lap and into her balled up hands, "I was gonna apologize to Marc cause I kinda snapped at him earlier, but instead I caught you two in the act and was a bit surprised, I didn't know what to do and... _Huh_... I know it was wrong of me to do."

Ophelia just gave a slight chuckle, "No, Marc and I should be the ones apologizing, we were the ones who decided to do it in a public place after all," She replied somewhat embarrassedly.

 _"Not like that's stopped you two before,"_ Morgan unconsciously muttered aloud, both her and Ophelia's face widening in realization at her words.

"Wait-" Ophelia was about to ask.

Only for Morgan to cut her off once again, "Alright I may have caught you two doing it some other times as well," The tactician admitted.

It was Ophelia's turn to turn away embarrassed, "Oh," She shyly replied, taking a lock of her hair as she twirled her fingers around it, not knowing exactly what to say with that information. She and Morgan weren't shy in revealing personal things and sexual preferences to one another, hell they've seen each other naked a couple of times when trying out clothes. But even so, knowing that your best friend saw you and your boyfriend, who was also her brother getting each other off when they thought they were alone, wasn't exactly a pleasant thought.

The two were silent for a while. Not knowing what to say next. However, as Ophelia took in the revelation that Morgan had saw her and Marc fucking on more than one occasion, along with that look on her face as she watched on, she couldn't help but wonder if it was tied to her abnormal behavior these last few weeks.

And so, remember why she was originally here, she spoke, "Hey Morgan, quick question, is something about me and Marc's relationship bothering you?" She asked, not wanting to beat around the bush and hoping her friend would give an honest answer.

Of course, as Ophelia expected, the girl was more flustered at the question, " _What?!_ _"_ She replied surprised, "Of course not, I'm happy for the two of you, you both have been smitten with the other for months, I'm frankly revealed you two have finally come out to one another, otherwise, I would've done it myself." She replied defensively and surprised, though to the blonde, her tone sounded just a bit too forced. It didn't seem she was lying, but she wasn't being entirely truthful either.

Ophelia looked down at her intertwined hands, "It's just that, Marc says you've been acting a bit strange these last couple of weeks, and well, I've noticed it as well." The dark-mage stated.

"But why did you think it was because of you and Marc's relationship?" Morgan questioned back, wanting to know why Ophelia thought that so she could steer her away from the truth.

"it's just, well, the only thing I can think of close to that when you started acting a bit weird is me and Marc getting together, and well, seeing the look on your face as you saw me and Marc in the act, I saw something deeper in your eyes other than shock,"

Morgan's heart was beating, _'Oh no no no no please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it!'_

Ophelia turned to look at her friend with a piercing, yet sympathetic gaze, and the words that came out of her mouth had Morgan turning stiff.

"Morgan, do you love Marc?"

Morgan was speechless, for one of the few times in her life, nothing was able to come out of her mouth. She just didn't know what to say. Sure she had acknowledged she's had feelings for her brothers, but to say love, and by someone else, her best-friend no less, had her mind going into overdrive.

"Morgan?" Ophelia asked concerned.

And so, not knowing how to respond, she did the only thing that seems reasonable, she denied it.

Morgan gave a forced chuckle from her lips, "Love him?" She repeated as cheerfully confused as she could with a smile, "I mean he's my brother so of course I love him, he's only family I have here after all." She tried to persuade.

However the look on Ophelia's face showed she wasn't buying it, only a sympathetic look continuing to be gazed right back at Morgan, as though the blonde knew she was lying.

"Morgan, you're lying," The Norhian mage accused, not a hint of malice or disappointment in her voice, just concern.

"No I'm not!"

Ophelia sighed, "Morgan, I'm not mad I just want you to be truthf-"

"I'm not in love with Marc ok!" Morgan snapped back, surprising the two as she stood up, hands balled up as her eyes were clenched shut, a determined look on her face, as though she seemed to be trying to convince herself more than her friend.

However, when she opened her eyes slightly and saw Ophelia continue to give a sympathetic gaze at her, Morgan couldn't help the tear that broke through her eyes at the pain she felt saying those words.

Ophelia didn't hesitate to stand up and bring her friend into a hug, the dark, messy-haired girl breaking down in her arms as she buried her face against the blonde's chest, muffled sobs being heard as she could no longer hold it in. She said she didn't love Marc, and it was a lie, one that hurt her more than she realized. And seeing her best friend, the one who she had just snapped at and was dating him as well, continue to look at her with no judgment made her lose all will to fight back.

"I love him," Morgan admitted through a sniffle, "I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, I don't know how long I've had these feelings for!"

Ophelia just stroked her hair and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her friend as she listened to the confession.

"I'm happy for you two, I really am!" Morgan continued in sobs, "But, seeing you two like that, it made me realize just how much I wanted it too, with him no less! And _-sniff_... and I just-, I just don't know what to do!"

But to the girl's surprise, her friend had a simple answer.

"Just tell him," Ophelia suggested, her tone and words simple, yet the effect it had on Morgan was anything but.

The tactician pulled back with a surprised look, "What?" She almost shouted in surprise, "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Ophelia simply replied.

"Why not?" Morgan repeated, confused by her friend's seemingly lack of logic, "First off, you two are dating, second off, he's my brother!"

Ophelia simply shrugged, "I don't mind," Her nonchalant attitude and tone greatly contrasting Morgan's own.

Who could only stutter a response, "But-but-but-"

The blonde mage cut her off to explain her decision, "Morgan, my best friend who I care about a lot has been acting weird for weeks and has finally told me what has been bothering her, and I can help, so why wouldn't I?"

Morgan though, was still apprehensive, "But, but a relationship should be between two people, it would be rude of me to try and come in between that," She tried to argue.

Ophelia though, was having none of it, "Morgan, me and Marc love each other, nothing is going to change that," She firmly stated with her hands on her hips, "However, that doesn't mean that our love is exclusive to another," She added with a smile, "And if sharing some of it with you will help, I won't hesitate."

Morgan was dumbstruck, in awe at how selfless and caring her friend was being, but, she couldn't help but speak about her other problem, "But we're still siblings,"

Ophelia couldn't help but let out a sigh at the remark, looking at her friend with a wide, disbelieving gaze, "Morgan, if you think Marc was smitten with me, you've should've seen some of the looks he's given you," Ophelia stated, "He always seems to be enamored by that mind of yours with the plans you come up with, he goes along with your crazy attitude, and I know he's stared at you longer than one should on a couple of occasions, like when you were wearing my outfit. Hell, he probably likes you a bit as well, the only reason he hasn't acted on it probably is cause he's using the same stupid excuse you are!"

Morgan couldn't help but look away, not finding any excuse to go against Ophelia's remarks. So, she just repeated herself, "That doesn't change the fact we're siblings," She shyly repeated, continuing to look away as she nervously rubbed her arms.

Ophelia looked as though she was ready to explode, never had she seen Morgan making up so many repetitive excuses for something she so clearly wanted.

"Morgan, why would that matter!" The blonde practically shouted in a way that had her friend flinch, "You've both traveled from your world's future to its past to stop an artificial dragon from destroying the world, who happens to also technically be your parents, while fighting alongside younger versions of your parents and your friends' parents. Hell, you're not even technically siblings, you both come from different worlds, you're counterparts, you both never knew of each other till just a few months ago, not like you grew up with each other!"

Morgan sighed, not able to fight against her friend's words any longer, letting out a half-laugh, half-sigh and with a small smile said, "I guess that's pretty weird huh?"

Ophelia smiled back, seeing she had finally broken through with her friend, "Morgan, I'm only a few years younger than my parents, and that's because I grew up in some place where time moves faster than around it, and we've been summoned to a place where people from different worlds and times can meet and learn about each other. Honestly, you and Marc liking each other even if you were true siblings, just doesn't seem that weird here."

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's words, their situation really was a strange one, so maybe liking her brother wasn't that strange in the grand scheme of things.

However, that didn't stop her smile falling from her face as she couldn't help but ask, "What do we do now?"

Ophelia only gave her a wide smile, "What else?! We have to plan on a way for you to seduce him!" She exclaimed

Morgan though, couldn't help but be in shock, "Se-seduce?" She repeated stuttering with a large blush on her face, Ophelia, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Isn't that a bit too strong?" Morgan questioned, her nervousness returning, though for a different reason as she continued, "I mean, first of all, there's the fact that we still don't know exactly how he feels about me, and then there's the issue of addressing his reluctance about how we are siblings, and then there's the relationship with you! You may be ok with this, but he might not be!"

Ophelia though, smirked at her, "Don't you worry about Marc thinking about our relationship. It might take a bit of convincing on my part, but I'll make sure to let him know I'm fine with him bedding other people, you included,"

Morgan couldn't help but look at her friend with a confused look, "Really?"

The blonde turned away with a somewhat embarrassed smile, playing with her wavy-locks with one hand as she admitted, "Not gonna lie, the thought of him dominating others as he does to me, showing the stud he can be under that adorkable bookworm persona, is kind of a turn on,"

Morgan blinked at the admission, _'Kinky'_ She thought, though, in all honesty, she could get behind the sentiment as well, but she still had to ask once again, "Still, seducing? Sure a kiss I can get, but sex off the back?"

"It's how we started off our relationship," Ophelia replied nonchalantly with one hand on her hip and the wave of the other, a self-serving smirk coming onto her face as her eyes were closed, reminiscing her and Marc's first time.

Morgan turned away, not knowing if she should pull her friend away from her quick day-dream only for her to snap out of it on her own.

Looking towards the Tactician, the Nohrian shot a grin at her, one that had Morgan sweating nervously, "Besides, I can tell, you want to know how good he is yourself as much as you want to reveal your feelings as well. We both know the _dirty_ girl you can be when you want."

Morgan blushed at the statement, not able to deny the truth. She and Ophelia could get downright filthy in their thoughts when they wanted, something they were finally glad to share with one another when they discovered the depth of the other's degeneracy Still they kept a few things hidden from each other.

And Ophelia didn't just stop with her accusation as she added, "Not to mention I can sense the hex you put on this room and yourself, considering how freshly placed it seems, along with what you saw me and Marc doing before, its not hard to guess what you used it for,"

Morgan's blush deepened. Ophelia had her beat. So with a sigh, she let that filthy part of herself take over, feeling more confident as her mind raced with possibilities at how to move forward with their objective. Ophelia smirking as she saw her friend's switch finally turned on.

"Lets do it," Morgan stated, and so, the two delved into a plan to get Marc to sleep with his sister.

* * *

Marc couldn't help but let out a sigh as he walked down the hall, a small travel bag slung over his shoulder, his mind still preoccupied with what had transpired with Ophelia just last night. The two were engaged in their usual love-making, a bit more intense than their other times due to the chance they might not be able to do it for a while. And during it, Ophelia had let it slip that she was fantasizing about him fucking somebody else.

After their climaxes, he had asked her about it, and she seemed somewhat shy to talk about it, before revealing to him the deep fantasies she held about him dominating other girls like he's done to her.

Of course, he responded a bit defensively that he would never cheat on her.

To which she simply laughed heartily at, saying she knew he was too kind and loving to ever think of such a thing, but that didn't stop her from revealing that she didn't really mind if he did have a relationship with someone else, as long as she knew about it as well. And so, before he knew it, she had convinced him she would be fine with an open relationship, and he couldn't find a reason to say no due to a whirlwind of emotions he was experiencing.

And by the time he had gathered his emotions enough to form a response, she was already sleeping peacefully in his arms.

 _'This doesn't change anything,'_ Marc thought to himself, _'Just because I can, doesn't mean I should, sure Ophelia may have given me permission, but she's all I need.'_

"You know I get that you're happy being with Ophelia, but it sometimes feels like your head's in the clouds thinking about her more than before you two weren't together." A voice cut in, causing Marc to turn his attention to his current partner.

Morgan held her head forward as the two walked together, her warm face plastered with a slight smile, yet Marc could tell she was hiding a smirk underneath. Her body clad in her black & purple form-fitting sky-rider uniform, showing off her marvelous assets as the fabric clung snugly over her curves. Revealing in full her wide-hips and massive bust as the fabric strained nicely to contain it. The mini-skirt aspect of her uniform doing little to hide her legs as it clung and curved over her large backside, which had no doubt been toned due to her riding activities. The fabric ending right where her legs started. Though the sight was obstructed by the hip-wing accessories she had, tied to the streams of purple straps that wrapped around her hip and went downwards on her sides, connected to a pair of white, thigh-high stockings. Her legs may not have given her much height, but they definitely weren't anything to scoff at. The muscles she had on them were giving her thighs a thick and toned appearance. The remainder of her legs and feet from under the knees mostly being covered by her brown leather boots.

What he described alone would've been enough to put this outfit as one of the more risque in terms of battling attire. However, she was able to change that placement with the additions of something that gave the outfit its own unique flair that works as well as it did cause it was Morgan who was wearing it. The uppermost-part of her outfit was practically cut straight off one of her tactician's coats, specifically the oversized sleeves and hood. It turned her outfit from sexy, to borderline cute as well.

"Yeah , just still feel a bit surreal we're actually together," He replied with a slight tone of disbelief, turning away as a blush was threatening to form on his face. Sure before he's noticed how attractive his sister could be, but ever since he and Ophelia got together, he couldn't help but notice, or well, start to appreciate the female form more than he would like at times. Thankfully the sessions he's had with Ophelia had helped to crave his lust for the most part, still, it was hard not to feel _something_ when someone as attractive as Morgan was right next to him in something so stunning.

"Really? Cause considering how often you two seem to be banging, I would assume you'd have gotten used to it by now." She bluntly stated next.

If Marc had been drinking something, he would've been spitting it out. However, the reaction he gave without it was still enough to make Morgan chuckle.

Looking at her with an annoyed look, the younger Tactician rolled his eyes, "Very funny," He groaned.

"Not even gonna deny it?" She teased her mirth now clearly visible "Guess that means you've finally accepted Ophelia's craziness in bed, I was wondering when you'd break." She added, "Though as long as you two keep it in the bedroom I'm sure nobody will really care."

Marc turned away nervously, not able to think of a retort as he scratched the back of his neck with a single finger, "Yeah,"

Morgan's smirk widened away from his gaze, after all these weeks of conflicted emotions, she was finally able to keep her composure and tease him at full force like she used to. However, the end-goal of this teasing held a new purpose, the purpose of having him be pent up to the point that would hopefully help push him over the edge once she revealed her feelings.

"So, how difficult do you think this mission will be?" Morgan asked, chirpily, starting to bounce in her steps in a way that had her upper assets jiggle somewhat entrancingly under her attire. Her carefree nature and face helping to give an innocent look to her display despite her inward intentions.

Marc did his best not to be captivated, but even he couldn't help but give a few longer than needed glances, deciding the best thing to help distract himself would be to answer her question, "Shouldn't be too hard, though it will be a bit long," He replied, "We'll just be traveling to a few forts to check in with the captains and make sure everything is ok while delivering a few documents for the next few days."

"Long but not hard, huh?" Morgan repeated with a mockingly disappointed tone, Marc swearing he heard something hidden under her words as he nodded in response, "A shame, would've preferred something with a bit more girth, something to really get my body pounded, this seems like it'll be a bit boring though," She added a bit dejectedly.

Marc looked at her questionable, a bit surprised at her choice of words, it had been a while since she had made an innuendo like that. Not haven heard one since she started acting strangely a few weeks ago.

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot to say," Morgan began as the two finally arrived at the stables, Marc being brought out of his thoughts as he gave his full attention to her, noticing how she seemed a bit nervous, "I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you earlier this week,"

Marc blinked in surprise, not haven expected an apology, especially as he did his best not to bring it up all day after Ophelia had informed him that she and Morgan were able to work through it and it was that was plaguing her was being dealt with.

So he responded genuinely.

"Don't worry about it," He told her a bit laid back yet with a genuine smile, "Stuff happens and sometimes we say things we don't mean, what matters is that you're doing better."

Still, it didn't seem to have eased her worries as she shook her head at head, "I get that, it's just, I really don't want anything coming in the way between us," She admitted, with a somewhat shy tone, catching Marc a bit off guard as she continued, "Ever since I came here, you're the first person I formed a real connection with, not to mention, even if we're not real siblings, I still care for you like family. I haven't felt this way about anyone other than my Father, so I really treasure our relationship."

Marc was stunned a bit by her sudden confession, not helping the blush that came over his cheeks as he felt grateful and embarrassed by her words. But he knew he had similar feelings as well.

"Same here," He replied with a bright smile that made her blush a bit as well, the two standing in silence for a moment. Only to be broken by a surprised gasp from Marc as Morgan suddenly gave him a tight hug. Marc taking a moment before returning the gesture. And while he could feel this exchange as simply care for each other, he couldn't help but notice the way her large chest pressed against his as she pressed the side of her head against his shoulder.

Breaking the hug, Marc couldn't help but inwardly disappointed at the loss of her touch and her body from his arms, not knowing Morgan had the same thought as well. However, she didn't let it stop her as she quickly turned around with a spring in her step and exclaimed, "Alright we got the lovely _I care about you stuff_ out of the way, let's get on with the mission Lil'Bro!"

And with that, she bounced off to her awaiting Pegasus, the skip in her steps causing her behind to jiggle a bit on display under her tight miniskirt as she greeted her steed fondly. Marc swearing he saw a bit of her lower cheeks peak out. However, he soon shook those thoughts out of his head. Walking up to the rider and steed as Morgan was making the final preparations to make sure all the equipment was properly secure as Marc tied both their bags to the sides.

Morgan maked her way up the steed first, and in the process, flashing Marc a glimpse of underneath her skirt. The male being stunned as viewed what no doubt appeared to be a lady black thong. He didn't know how to react to what he saw, to either be disgusted that it was his sister's, or be amazed at how magnificently the fabric seemed to sink inbetween her lower globes. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand was extended him.

Looking up he saw Morgan giving him a bright smile. So shaking away his dirty thoughts, the brother returned the smile with one of his own, taking a hold of her hand as she helped to pull him up. The two taking a few seconds to make sure they were properly secured as Morgan said, "Hold on tight,"

Marc, obeying her words, wrapped his arms around her thin waist to help keep himself secured, feeling a bit flustered despite having done this multiple times.

"Tighter," Morgan informed him with a small laugh, sensing how tense he was. However, he obeyed, Morgan, gaining a smile as he felt his grip on her become a bit firm, and his chest lightly pressing against her back. Though his pelvis was still a bit away from her behind.

She would have to fix that.

And so, giving a snap of the reigns, her steed understood the message and took off. Rushing into the air faster than Marc was expected, reflexes taking over as he couldn't help but tighten his grip, unknowingly pressing his groin into Morgan's large waiting ass, pushing against it slightly as a blush fell over both their faces, however, one of them was smiling as well.

Morgan smirked as she saw the plan she and Ophelia had come up with working smoothly, making sure to lightly grind her backside into her brother's no doubt growing erection, pacing the grinding so that they fell alongside the slightly buckling of her steed in the air to prevent any suspicion. Knowing his brother wouldn't pull away in fear that she would notice the sensation if he moved, along with a small part of him relishing the contact, if a bit shamefully.

 _'I wonder if he'll be able to endure it long enough during the mission?'_ Morgan thought about her brother with a smirk, doing her best to keep calm and not let out a moan from the feeling of his compressed erection pushing against her tightly clad ass. While a part of her wanted to reveal her feelings to Marc as soon as possible, she and Ophelia had agreed it would be best to tease Marc as much as possible during this mission, and when it was over, see how he reacted.

Marc had no idea of what was in store for him.

* * *

The next few days were delightful for Morgan, and torture for her brother.

Marc didn't know if he was imagining it, but it seemed as though every opportunity that was present, Morgan would use it to flaunt her body off. Be with an enticing sway of her round hips when she walked dutifully in front of him, or if she seemed energetic, have a skip in her steps which had her behind jiggling on display, with a hint of her lower cheeks peeking out if the view was angled just right. She also seemed to stretch, a lot, Usually raising both her arms and arching her chest out in a way that had the tightly closed twin-mounds jutting out on display.

Morgan also seemed to have gotten a bit more handsy as well. Seemingly brushing against him when she moved besides or pressing her soft large breasts confined against his back when she looked over his shoulder, and whenever they rode her Pegasus together, no matter how much he tried to prevent it, some sort of maneuver would have her pristine ass pressing back into his straining groin.

That alone would've been hard enough for Marc to handle, but it seemed as though that wasn't enough, his limits put to the test. As during one of the siblings overnight stays at a fort. They had to share a room, and during their night stay, Morgan showed just how comfortable she seemed around him, with what little she wore to bed and all.

Marc remembered how stunned he was when she walked out of the washroom. Her messy-hair slightly damp from the bath she just took. Morgan's face serine and peaceful with her eyes closed, a smile on her face as she seemed to hum a low melody. The only thing that covering her body being a large, oversized tactician's top. Its straps being the only ones Marc noticed on her shoulder, indicating she wasn't wearing a bra. With the helm of the fabric barely reaching down to her upper thighs. The top displaying an ample amount of her cleavage, showcasing just how large the valley they created was.

Marc had to admit, they weren't just bigger than Ophelia's, they were some of the largest he'd ever seen.

He was so captivated by the sight he barely saw the mirth-filled smirk Morgan had on. Confidence radiating in her steps as her slippers patted against the floor, giving her upper asset a slight jiggle under the beige-striped fabric, her hips slightly swaying so that had the helm of her shirt rode up ever so slightly, threatening to give a glimpse of her lower, luscious cheeks. And as she passed him on the way to her bed, she made sure her behind was perfectly angled as she tucked herself in. Her back to him as the back of her shirt rode up enough to reveal the full glory of her ass to him. With the only hint that she was wearing any underwear being the purple line that was barely present in between her eclipsing, lower globes.

But just as fast as Morgan presented it, she covered it up with the bedsheets, saying her goodnights before going silent.

Marc was still in bed after the event. His body still as it attempted to rest, but his mind would not let him.

He had too many questions. Why did Morgan seem to be acting like this? Why the sudden shift after she seemed to have been mostly keeping him at a distance before. Was he imagining this? It's not like Morgan didn't act similar to this before, she also seemed to love to tease him. But, he couldn't recall her being this direct. Maybe she always had been and he was only starting to take notice?

Either way, it was putting him on edge, and he'd just have to endure it until he was reunited back with Ophelia.

But still, he had to admit, even though the silent torment Morgan was putting him through, the snores she was admitting in her sleep were pretty cute. And, it seemed to just fit her.

* * *

"Sooo~, how'd it go?" Ophelia asked excitedly as Morgan walked into her room. And judging from the smirk the tactician held while radiating an aura of satisfaction, she guessed it went well.

Morgan solidifying the assumption with her words, "I've got him wrapped around my finger," The tactician grinned, waggling her finger to exaggerate the expression, "Every chance I got, I made sure to flaunt. He was falling under my spell."

Ophelia gleed in excitement from the news, "That's great!" The dark-mage exclaimed, "Now all we gotta do is move to the next step!"

Morgan smiled back at her in excitement, though it visibly lessened in strength as she pointed out, "Uh, what is the next step?" She asked with a bit confused.

Ophelia proceeded to give her a devilish smirk that rivaled some of the Tactician's own, with Morgan gaining a bad feeling, _'Is this how others feel when I look like that?'_ She briefly thought, but before she could think about it anymore, Ophelia gave a snap of her fingers. And for a moment, Morgan's world went black.

_"Huh?"_

As her senses started to return to her, Morgan felt, different. Something was off, but also, familiar. As though she's experienced this sensation before. Looking down and bringing up her hands, she noticed that her hands were no longer encased in a pair of leather gloves. They also seemed to look a bit different, appearing a little thinner, along with appearing a bit paler in skin. That wasn't all that changed, though, as looking down, Morgan realized that she could see the ground much better than before, her breasts having somehow been slightly reduced in size, and didn't seem as heavy as well. She also noticed she wasn't encased in her sky-rider uniform as before. No, the orange fabric that covered her now and left much of her current form exposed was no doubt Ophelia's outfit.

"What's going on?"

Morgan's face widened in surprise at the sound of her voice, it didn't sound anything like her at all! In fact, it sounded almost identical to Ophelia's!

"Look up" A voice that sounded very familiar to her own told her.

And following its advice, Morgan almost gasped as she was greeted to the sight of herself, sporting a very wide grin.

"So, how do you feel?" _'Morgan'_ asked.

"Taller," The Tactician simply replied as she looked down at her newly acquired heeled-sandals, noticing how long her new pair of legs were, not being as thick as her own, but making up with it by how slender they were. Taking a look at the mirror in the corner of the room, Morgan was able to confirm her suspicious at what had happened. She was looking at herself alright, but the face she had, the body she inhabited, was Ophelia's.

"I feel a bit cramped on my side." Ophelia stated from Morgan's body, "Seriously, how do you fit your body into these _tight_ clothes?" The body-switched Mage asked, looking back over her shoulder and down towards the ass of her new body. Bringing her gloved hands to rub against it with an annoyed look, "Feels like I'm getting smushed, especially around the boobs and booty."

"Lots of practice and time to adjust," Morgan simply replied, remember just how hard it was at first to transition from her usual freeing and baggy tactician wear to the tight-fitting uniforms required of a sky-rider. Especially with cramming her large ass and breasts inside. Though the results were more than worth it the effort. In the meantime, however, the body-swapped tactician checked herself out in her friend's body. It was always an experience whenever the two swapped bodies, remembering just how hard it was to get used to the first time they had done it. They may have been equal in beauty, but they had different builds after all.

"So, how does this fit in the plan you've yet to fully reveal to me?" Morgan asked as continued to look into the mirror, absentmindedly playing with the headpiece on her now blonde head.

Giving a grin that seamlessly fit onto Morgan's face, Ophelia revealed her plan, "You're gonna go over to Marc's room, get him even more pent up and practice directly flirting with him, say you have to leave because of some made-up reasons you can think about on the way, and when he goes there expecting me, you'll be there instead, you'll reveal your feelings, he'll realize his own, and his pent-up state will cause you to get a great fucking!"

"Wait what?" Morgan replied in a surprise and unsure tone, "Don't you think that's a bit-"

"Don't question it!" Ophelia quickly cut her off, and before Morgan could even try and speak again, she found herself being pushed out the room by Ophelia, finding herself outside the room as the Dark-mage now clad in Morgan's own body, gave her a devilish smirk that indicated she knew something Morgan didn't before saying, "Now off you go!"

And with that, she shut the door.

Morgan could only blink at what had transpired. Knowing that Ophelia wouldn't let her back in until she did what she was told, Morgan sighed, resigning herself to this fate. She couldn't help but think about how strange this whole situation was, for such a long time the only person she could call as family was her Father, and now, the first person she could add to this group, a gender-bent version of herself from another world, who she found herself falling for, only for him to end up with his new best friend. And now, after revealing her feelings to said best friend, not only did she accept it, she actively supported it, and was now helping to set up her boyfriend with his sister, which currently took the form of having Morgan make her way towards Marc's room inhabiting his girlfriend's body.

Morgan couldn't help but let out a laugh, this was all so ridiculous, but, if this helped to finally allow her to share feelings with Marc, then it would be worth it.

 _'Oh, I'm already here.'_ Morgan realized at the familiar sight of her brother's door, she was gonna do this, she was actually gonna do this. With this, she would go beyond teasing, this would have her and Marc go down a path they would never truly be able to come back from.

 _'And I've already made peace with it.'_ The body-swapped tactician told herself, and raising her hand, she knocked on the door.

**_*Knock Knock_ **

_"Huh? Who's there?!"_ A muffled voice called out.

Taking a breath, Morgan answered, "It's me~" She sang out, doing her best to imitate Ophelia's flair while keeping it short as for him not to pick up that something seemed off.

 _"Oh! Hey Ophelia! Just let yourself in, in the washroom currently,"_ Marc's voice replied.

Doing as he suggested, Morgan opened the door, hearing the sound of water running in the washroom connected to Marc's room. Making her way to his desk, she decided to look at some of the paper-work he had. Noticing the many duplicates she had back in her room, and had yet to read…

 _'Wait, what am I gonna say!?'_ Morgan realized in panic, while coming over here, she had completely forgotten what excuse she was gonna use to keep her Brother at bay and pent up a little longer while also telling him of a spot they could meet up later.

She found herself so lost and mentally panic in trying to come up with something, she didn't notice the doors to the washroom opening up. Revealing Marc clad in nothing else but his boxer with a noticeable tent present, a grin on his face at seeing his girlfriend hadn't yet noticed him come out.

Marc decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity to surprise her.

Whatever part of her mind Morgan was in currently, she was pulled out of and went tense as she felt a pair of bare, strong arms wrapped around her waist with hands patting her flat stomach. A chin resting upon her shoulder as the mouth it was connected to let out a sigh of relief, the feeling of his hot breath on her ear causing it to twitch and Morgan to shiver. But what she truly took notice of, the very, very hard pole pressing against her butt-cheeks.

"I've missed you," Marc greeted with a loving yet undoubtedly husky tone. Using his hands to stroke around her waist as he lightly grinded his hard erection into his _'girlfriend's'_ lusciously tight, latex bottom covered ass. Ready to give her a taste of what he had in store for her.

Morgan meanwhile, went silent. She didn't know how to respond. The feeling of her brother's arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he continued to grind his pecker against her felt surreal, and so, _sooo_ good. The only thing that kept it from being perfect being that it wasn't her own body he was caressing. But either way. Morgan felt herself relax and turn to mush into his grip. Whatever plans she had before were all but forgotten. As all she could do was try and enhance the pleasure she wanted for so long.

She responded by firmly pressing her ass-cheeks back against him. Pinning Marc's erection in between his hips and her backside. The two let out a moan, Marc's one of relief at finally letting out a bit of the pent up lust he's accumulated, while Morgan's was needy as she shivered at finally getting something she's so long for.

"Eager are we?" Marc asked teasingly as he tilted his head down towards his girlfriend's neck, not letting her respond before planting his lips on her supple skin, smirking as he heard _'Ophelia'_ moan loudly at the move while her body squirmed in his grip.

Morgan whined as he continued to play with _'her'_ body. His hands now roaming over it as he pinched and pushed against any of its sensitive areas, areas that Morgan knew where different from her own, but still gave her pleasure nonetheless. His hands never went towards the most sensitive parts of the body, deciding to leave the groping and kneading of her ass and breasts for latter as he seemed intent on showing just how much he missed every part of her body.

And before Morgan could realize it, she suddenly felt herself carried from one end of the room to the other as she was flipped atop of the bed. Laying on her back as she stared right up into the eyes of her brother. A deep blush coming over her face as she looked into his eyes filled deeply not just with lust, but with love as well.

 _"MMHHHHMMM!"_ Morgan gasped through muffled lips as Marc pressed his own against her's, unknowingly giving his sister a passionate lip-lock that had her squirming under his body as he laid atop her, pressing their bodies against one another.

Morgan could barely understand what was happening. The feeling of her brother's lips, of his body being pressed against, the feeling of his hands roaming over it. Feeling the greed he held, but also the love he showed as well. It unlike anything she could've imagined. It felt so good, so much so that she didn't even notice Marc pushing her latex bottoms to the side, and pulling down the front of his under-garbs to free his pulsing, needy erection.

 _'Ohhhhh Naga,'_ Morgan purred in her mind as she felt his hardened length pushed against this body's folds. Sending jolts of pleasure that had her mind turning into mush as Marc slowly grinded the underside of his dick against her dripping, hot opening in preparation for what he planned to do next.

It was too much, the multitude of feelings she was receiving from her Brother, ones that she had long for, even if they weren't meant for her, were just too much to handle.

And so, as Marc briefly disconnected their lips to give the two a much-needed chance to breathe, Morgan, in her dazed mind, couldn't help but utter a single word.

_"Brother,"_

It was a single word, one that Morgan had wished to utter to him for so long. But was so immersed from his actions she didn't even notice that she finally said it.

But Marc did. And he paused everything he was doing, his eyes going wide and body tense. And looking down at the face of his girlfriend, all he could do was ask.

"Morgan?"

The body-swapped sister felt her own eyes shoot open wide at the sound of her name from his voice. Her eyes staring into his own. Gone was the confident and lustful gaze, instead, it was filled with uncertainty, confusion, and fear.

Brother and Sister stared at each other for who knows how long. Still pressed against each other, sexes included. But they weren't focused on that, they couldn't be focused on that. All they could focus on was each other. As neither held no idea of what to say next.

Eventually though, one of them cracked. Realizing exactly what had transpired, Morgan shut her eyes in fear and shame as before shouting out, "I'M SO SORRY!"

And with the snap of her finger. Her mind went blank.

Opening her eyes once again. Morgan found herself standing in what was undoubtedly Ophelia's room. And looking in the mirror, she found herself once again in her own body.

But the reflection showed a face not of relief, but of sadness, of shame.

She ruined it.

Her chance with Marc was ruined. And things would never be the same.

The girl couldn't help the cascade of sobs that she proceeded to let out.

* * *

_'What am I gonna do?'_

Morgan didn't know how many times she repeated that question in her head as she laid down on Ophelia's bed. A few minutes had passed since the girl returned to her own body since screwing things up royally with her brother, and not in the way she wanted.

Morgan didn't know how to feel, one moment she was almost getting everything she ever wanted from Marc, and the next, she risked losing it all.

She didn't know what to do, lock herself away, act like it never happened, take away Marc's memories with a hex instead of just talking to him about it? She didn't know, and right now, she wasn't in any state to try and figure it out.

_"Op-Ophelia! Slow down!"_

_'Huh?'_ Morgan thought at the sound of her friend's name.

_"Not until you two talk it out!"_

Morgan's eyes started to widen as she realized who's voiced that belong to, and from deduction, who the previous one was.

 _"How are we just supposed to talk about what happened? I'm still trying to process it!"_ Marc's voice cried in fear and nervousness that Morgan felt rising in herself as well at the situation that was no doubt about to happen.

 _'NoNoNoNoNo!'_ Morgan mentally panicked as she jumped out of the bed, frantically looking for some sort of escape through from the room before they would undoubtedly enter and be forced to deal with that awkward, wishing-for-life-to-end tension that would hang in the air.

_*Swoosh!_

Morgan whipped her head at the sound of the door being swung open, looking towards the entrance to find an undoubtedly awkward and nervous Marc, who appeared to have just barely been dressed since when she lost saw him in just his boxers, now wearing some pants, a beige patterned top, and his signature tactician's coat. Ophelia meanwhile, was right behind him, pushing him in with an annoyed look.

After making sure he was sufficiently inside the room, Ophelia backed off from the stunned sibling towards the entrance as she grabbed the door handle and declared, "I'm hexing the door so you both won't be able to leave till morning! So in the meantime; talk it out! You both clearly have feelings for each other so stop hiding it!"

**_*Slam!_ **

The siblings flinched at the slamming of the door, with Marc being the first to react as he immediately bolted towards the wooden entrance with a panicked look as he clearly didn't want to be in this situation as much as sister did.

"Ophelia!" The male tactician called out to his girlfriend on the other side of the door as he realized she had already hexed the door to keep the pair of tacticians trapped, "You can't just do this!" He tried to argue, "And what about you? Where are you gonna sleep tonight?" He added with a bit of concern.

 _"Don't test me Marc!"_ The dark-mage replied threateningly from the other side of the door that had the male tactician flinching, _"And I'll just sleep in your room for tonight, so you better start getting comfortable with Morgan, cause you two will be spending the night together."_ Her tone became much less annoyed a slightly touch at her boyfriend's concern for where she would sleep, but still seemed to hold a good level of annoyance.

The sound of heels clicking further and further away followed. Leaving Morgan and her brother, who was still trying in vain to open the hex door, alone and stuck together till morning. Eventually though, the younger tactician realized his foolish endeavor. And with a nervous huff, glanced back towards his sister. The female tactician looking away towards the side as she nervously gripped one arm with her hand, one of her heels off the ground as she twisted that foot side to side.

Marc inwardly sighed, knowing that one of them had to say something to eventually break this silence. And so, he elected to do it first.

"Ophelia, explained to me a bit what you two were trying to do," Marc admitted in a strained tone, remembering the storm of conflicted emotions he felt when Ophelia returned to her own body to find a confused and frightened Marc atop her, proceeding to tell him in detail what Morgan and her had tried to do, how his sister felt about him, how she knew he felt similar, and why he shouldn't hesitate. "And, _huff_ , I don't know how to react," Marc added as he turned to face her.

He was angry at being tricked, hurt at being lied to, yet he was also ashamed, that Morgan held these feelings for her, and he never noticed, remembering how Ophelia told him how dense he was when picking up hints back when they first got together. But, a part of him couldn't help but feel happy that Morgan seemed to like him that way.

Morgan listened on as he continued, still unable to bring her gaze as he said, "I'm sorry for not picking up on this sooner. I can't help but feel at fault for your feelings, and what they tried to make you do due being unable to figure how you felt on my own, despite all the clues you left me."

Morgan flinched at his words, hating how he seemed to think he was at fault, yet she knew she held most of the blame. Sure he was a little dense at times, but she loved it because it was apart of what made him, him.

Marc continued nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he had to look away, "I thought you were just teasing me as an older sister would, or that you were just comfortable around to let your guard down. As though you didn't care whether or not I got to see more than others, cause trusted me and you didn't see me like that." He gave an awkward smile as he looked at her, "I guess that goes to show how much of a dolt I can be, huh?" He tried to laugh, hoping she'd give some sort of positive reaction.

Marc went silent for a bit, hoping to give Morgan a chance to finally talk if she wanted, and after she took a deep breath, his sister finally spoke.

"Ever since I came here, to this world, you've become one of the people I've cherished most, I don't know whether its cause of how similar we were, or if the fact you're my kinda my brother. But, you've, I feel like I can say I care about you almost as much as I do my Father." Morgan stated in a nervous yet earnest tone, her words had the effect of her brother blushing, and despite still feeling fearful, she decided to fully reveal her feelings to him, "Eventually though, I started to care about you even more than I did before. I don't know what it was, your dorky but honest nature, how you always seemed to match my craziness yet still keep somewhat calm, I just felt drawn to you, as though I could be myself and you would still accept me as such. Until finally, I fell in love with you."

"Morgan,"

The girl cut her brother off before he could say anymore with a determined look. Showing just how hard it was for her to finally come clean with her feelings, "So, tell me, and be completely honest, how do you feel about me?" Morgan asked, her face shifting from a determined look to a pleading one, "I don't care if you love me or not romantically! Just, I just want to know where I stand. Cause, even if it's not as a couple, I want to keep standing by your side as siblings at least!" Her tone was fearful but with need, as though she needed him to be completely truthful. As she had just been to him.

Marc took a deep breath, he had to return her honesty with his own. And to do that, he couldn't hold back, his heart would need to speak.

"Morgan, since coming here, you've made my life as wonderful, you're so full of life, strong and beautiful, caring and funny, strong-willed in your beliefs and wants. Being with you is always draining, I'll admit, but it's also worth it, cause when you're happy, I can't help but feel happy as well." Marc admitted, seeing Morgan slightly turn away bashfully as a blush came over round cheeks, he couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at how cute she appeared.

Feeling confident, he took a step forward and with a smile he declared, "You're amazing, and I'm glad to call you my sister," But he had to look away as feelings of shame came forward, not from what he felt about her, but how he acted in response to it, "And that's why I was probably why I kept not noticing your feelings for me, cause I was scared that if there was a chance for there to be something more, than I fall hard for you, and with all the factors that seemed to go against it, I stopped myself from looking for that chance."

Morgan felt her heartbeat start to increase as Marc continued, "But, while I have to admit, I don't know how I truly feel for you like I do with Ophelia, the feelings you've shown, I can't help but want to give back, and they don't feel wrong. In fact, it feels kinda right, natural."

Morgan whipped her head at his words, seeing him give a smile, an awkward, nervous, dorky smile.

But, it still had a profound expression on her. And before she knew it, she ran to him. Bringing him into a tight passionate hug, allowing herself to sob lightly into his chest as he wrapped his hands around her. She felt so relieved, both of them had finally let it all out, their feelings were no longer hidden.

And when she brought her head away from her chest to look up at him, their eyes meet, and without a word, the siblings leaned their heads towards each other. And shared a kiss.

It was soft, loving, a bit passionate.

Simple was what Morgan would best describe it as. She couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the irony of this. She was energetic, outgoing and forceful, along with outlandish as well. So she always imagined her first real kiss to be dramatic and passionate. Her declaration of feelings to be in confidence and pride.

But none of that happened. And she was fine with that. Cause through their connected lips, the siblings were able to convey a single phrase that brought them both untold amounts of joy.

_"I love you"_

Pulling away, brother and sister mirrored each other with blushes on their faces, gazing into each other's eyes with a soft, caring look. But, simultaneously, they each saw a fire light in each other's eyes, burning with lust. Diving back in, the two became much more passionate in their lip-lock. Marc's arms tighten their hold around Morgan's waist as her own wrapped around his neck. The two moving in sync as they pressed their bodies closer against each other.

They had expressed their love for each other. So right now, the two wanted to let loose the lust they held for each other that's been building up for months.

 _"Mmmhhh~"_ Morgan moaned into the kiss as the two siblings simultaneous opened their lips to allow their tongues access to each other's mouths. Their pink appendages grinding and bumping against one another as they explored each other's mouths. Morgan allowing instinct and need to dictate her actions as she proceeded to smush and splay her tightly compacted breasts against his chest, hoping to entice him as relished the feeling of finally being able to do this, even if his thick tactician's coat added some more boundaries than she would've liked.

The older sister also decided to remove one hand from around his neck, bringing it down to his covered chest as she slipped it down past the opening of his cloak and up under the hem of his shirt. Smirking as she heard her brother gave a slight gasp at the feeling of her soft hands groping and pressing against his firm pecs as she explored his chest. Those baggy clothes of his did nothing to show off the results of his diligent training. Though Morgan just considered herself lucky she would be one of the few that would know about it.

However, the girl had her thoughts were cut off as her brother, spurred on by her increase in intensity, decided to get a little frisky as well. Suddenly slipping one of his hands down and under her short tight mini-skirt. His palm landing right on the bottom of one of her fat ass cheeks as he tried to grip as much as he could. Feeling his fingers digging and sinking into the soft skin.

 _"Ahhhhh~"_ Morgan moaned into the kiss as her brother kneaded one of her ass cheeks. His grip gentle in spite of the power and ferocity he seemed to exude. Repeating the moan once again as she pushed her hips forward to press pin the sprouting tent in his pants between both their stomach. The two instinctively grinding their covered sexes against one another in desperate need. She felt herself start to melt into his arms and her mind turn into mush, bending one of her legs and having it press against the side of his leg as she removed the foot off the ground . But as much as she wanted to surrender and let herself be taken by him. She couldn't do that just yet. She's been waiting for this moment for a long time, and she was gonna make every moment as best as possible.

Pulling away from the kiss, the tactician duo looked at each other with bright blushes, mouths opened with a stream of pants and deep breaths coming in, a single stream of saliva connecting their lips. Not wanting to disrupt their momentum, Morgan used her grip on his neck to help pull herself up, finding she had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach his ear, the feeling of her hot, steamy breathes sending shivers down Marc's spine as he gave groan at the feeling of her soft palm pressing against his tightly packed groin.

"Feels good, huh?" Morgan whispered in as husky and sultry a tone her shaky voice would allow, "The feeling of my hand pressing against you're _big_ cock, my _fat_ tits smushed against your chest, the _pristine,_ _enormous_ ass of your big sister in the palm of your strong hands, all wrapped in my cute and sexy sky-rider outfit to boot. I bet you waited a long time to do this, I know I have," The older horny girl admitted, making a point of grind her body a bit frantically against him in a maneuver that had the two moaning briefly.

Marc could only be silent. Not knowing what to say as he had trouble believing this was actually happening. And sensing this, Morgan pressed on.

"Too captivated to speak huh?" The sister teased with a shaky but still earnest grin, "I guess its natural considering how much _bigger_ my ass and tits are compared to Ophelia's," She playfully jabbed at the expense of her friend, though it's not like the two mages didn't agree on that aspect, they complimented each other on many sorts of things, but it was just too adorable to see her brother's embarrassed look at the mention of his girlfriend,

Pitying him, she decided to remind him of the position he was in, "Though what she's got is more than enough, and I'm sure you've seen how they can be put to good use, all on you." Letting her words sink in for a bit, the female mage continued, "But tonight, you get me, and I get you. So _Lil'Bro_ , show your _Big'Sis_ why I shouldn't call you little anymore."

Morgan felt his grip around her waist and butt tighten as she was suddenly lifted off the ground, giving a surprised gasp followed by a delightful giggle as her brother placed her gently on the bed. The sister laid on her back while her brother positioned himself atop of her

Morgan was stunned by the determined look in his eyes, feeling body shiver under his gaze while she rubbed her thighs to quell the anticipation her lower lips held.

"Fuck me, Lil'Bro," Morgan declared as enticingly as she could, positioned her arms above her head, arching her chest up while spreading open her legs. Inviting him with full access to her body.

But to her surprise, Marc simply said, "No,"

"Huh?" She blinked in surprise at his reply, not understanding what he meant. But before she could ask, he elaborated.

"Not yet," Marc told her with a soothing, honest voice, "I want to fuck you so bad, but, first I want to make love to you." He admitted with a blush on his face but held no hesitation in his declaration.

Morgan felt her face light up in a stunned, touch expression. _'Make love,'_ She repeated his words in her head. It was a simple change in phrase from fucking. But, the meaning it held was profound. And she couldn't help the single tear of happiness that fell from her eye as she looked up at him with a smile.

"You dork," She lovingly called him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into a soft, grateful kiss, parting their lips away and burying her face into the crook of his neck for a brief snuggle before simply telling him, "Take me,"

He nodded at her wordlessly, yet Morgan could see the feelings and phrases conveyed in the gesture.

Moving off of her, Morgan saw his brother kneel in front of her, moving his hands inside his cloak to grip the waistband of his pants to slide them down. Wanting to make sure she was also ready, Morgan had her hands undo and separate the straps of her purple streams around her hips that connected to the pair that ran to her stockings. Allowing her to pull up the tight, dark-black fabric of her mini-skirt enough as to not impede her brother's movements. Ending with her bunching up the bottom hem of her skirt around her waist. Revealing in full her wide round hips, and the small black thong she had on that was currently being adored with a darken wet-spot.

Looking back up at her brother, Morgan saw that he had managed to free his impressive erection, which while stunning, was juxtaposed by the adorably humorous sight of him trying to wiggle out of his pants, which were currently around his thighs.

But while it would've been fun to watch him struggle in his haste, Morgan decided she didn't want to wait any longer. So extending her hand out, she made sure to glide her soft palm over his dick to not only get his attention but also give it a quick inspection. Having her palm land atop of his hand.

Marc turned his gaze towards her, and in her eyes, he saw her desires. Ceasing his attempts to take off his pants, he focused on giving her what she wanted. Properly position himself between her spread legs, he had to bite his lips as his sister slid her soaked panties to the side, presenting to him her dripping pink-folds in their full glory.

Morgan watched as Marc gripped his dick and had the tip pressing against her entrance. The two let out a loud shivery moan at the spark that ran through them from the contact. Morgan nibbling into the finger she held in front of her mouth to prevent herself from becoming too lost to the pleasure once they got into it, while her other hand was planted by her side, squeezing Marc's own as he proceeds to push his massive, pulsing rod into her tight, wet pussy.

Morgan's breath deepened with every inch her brother pushed in, her walls squeezing around the intruder with ample force, And for a moment, Morgan wondered if he'd be able to fit it all inside. But, Marc was gentle in entering her, that despite the sharp pain she felt, it was followed by euphoric pleasure and relief. She could see it on his face, full of concentration as he shut his eyes to focus on not hurting her. She couldn't help but smile while letting out a small gasping laugh. This was unlike anything she ever imagined, and she was so glad, so glad it was happening.

_"Huuhhh!"_

_"Arrrghhh!"_

The tactician duo simultaneous let out a gasp and grunt their hips pressed against one another, signaling to them that Marc's full length was buried inside of Morgan's pussy. Morgan taking the pause her brother gave her to get adjusted to the feeling, she was being stretched to her limits, it was a bit overwhelming. But, it felt so right as well. Marc was also experiencing similar feelings as well. While Ophelia's pussy was always immensely enjoyable, exquisite in how she was always seemed to have complete control over how she used it to massage him. Morgan's was something else. She was much, _much_ tighter than Ophelia's, there was no doubt. But, it wasn't exactly painful, it was more akin to the feeling of a glove in how her walls wrapped around him. Dare he say, a perfect match, as though they were made for each other.

But before he could too deeply ponder the thought, he was pulled away by the instinctual need to let out a gasp at the brief overwhelming pleasure he felt at the rolling of some hips. Looking down, Marc saw his sister looking up at him, a devious smile on her face from her previous action.

Marc slid back, and so, leaning down to plant a peck on her round cheek that had her giggling, he squeezed her hand before pulling his hips slowly back and pushing it back in with a gentle, caring force. Hearing Morgan evoked a _"Heehhh!?"_ that was filled with a range of emotions, but the most prominent of them being delight.

And so, wanting her to continue feeling that, Marc repeated the motion again and again. Slowly and steadily adding just a bit more force to each thrust. To the point where Morgan could no longer breathe deeply but instead gasp loudly as the two began to rock atop of the bed. Feeling overwhelmed out the euphoric sensation her brother was providing her.

 _"Shhooo gooooddddd,"_ Morgan whined in a voice that would have most wondering if she was ok, but she was more than ok, she felt whole. Even though the two were still mostly clothed, their activity already causing the fabric of their shirts to start clinging against their skin from sweat they were producing, or the fact they still couldn't completely feel each other's skin on their own. It didn't matter, to Morgan, finally feeling Marc inside of her was paradise, and even then, she wanted to go beyond.

"More," The girl pleaded, clawing at her brother's back desperately while wrapping her legs around his waist. Having the effect of causing her walls to squeeze even tighter around him, sister and brother giving a simultaneous gasp and grunt respectively. And as Marc opened his eyes and viewed down to gaze at Morgan, what he saw in her wide, purple eyes that mirrored his own. There laid not needs of lust, but ones of love. Wanting to connect more with him.

He couldn't deny her that.

 _"Hah!"_ Morgan gasped as her brother filled her up once more, his movements more intense, yet still held that caring force. She squeezed his hand with her own while biting down on her thumb, lest she become a blubbering, incoherent mess. And despite still being tightly compact in her dress, Morgan had to frame her arm to prevent her jiggling assets from reaching up and potentially smacking her in the face. While she felt it might look enticing to her brother, he would have to wait another time. For now, during her first time at least, Morgan didn't want anything to ruin or change this mood.

Seeing her plight, Marc decided to help. Lowering his upper body down, he pressed his chest against her own, pinning her sister's massive breasts against the two of them and preventing them from widely jiggling them about. Instead, the covered, supple skin splayed between the two of them, providing Marc with a pleasant feeling while Morgan seemed to enjoy the sensation much more. Giving how she seemed to lightly grind herself over his covered pecs.

But as Marc lovingly thrust in and out, he paused at seeing Morgan's face of bless. The way the sweat caused her messy hair to frame around her head, the puffing of her round cheeks as they quickly inhaled and exhaled She looked so serene, at peace, beautiful.

Morgan opened her eyes in confusion as she realized he stopped moving, her eyelids widening as they gazed up into the captivated look her brother had on her. The siblings could do nothing but gaze at each other, their breaths deep as everything else around them went quiet.

Only for Morgan to break the scene as she shot her free arm and had it wrap around Marc's neck, pulling her brother into a deep, passionate kiss as she wiggled her hips under him, using her leg wrap around his waist help pull herself up and down on his dick.

Sensing her desire, Marc eagerly returned the kiss, using his experience with Ophelia to battle with her tongue while he resumed to lovingly pump his rod in and out of her.

It was too much for Morgan, she couldn't help but cry tears of joy at her current situation, moaning into Marc's mouth as she explored his mouth frantically with her tongue, his tongue much calmer in its exploration of her mouth. She gave Marc's hand a series of squeezes to let him know she was close. And he gave an affirmative squeeze back to let her know he understood.

And so, tightening her legs grip on his waist, Morgan squeezed them to help guide him in his next descending thrust. Marc's hips having no other choice but to push themselves as far into her passage as it could as her leg hold forced him to go deeper than before.

 _"Brother"_ Morgan moaned into their connected lips, squeezing her eyes shut while hugging him as tightly as he could, pressing their bodies together, her resistance finally crumpling away. The floodgates she had been holding back for so long being fully released. Her vision going white while her walls spasmed around Marc's dick. The boy could only grunt as his sister came all over him, the feeling of her shuddering and the sound of her moans, coupled with the leg wrap she had on him and the way her walls were coaxing his penis. He came along as well. The two continuing squeeze each other's hands through it all.

Morgan groaned as her brother's seed filled her up. The ropes of cum he shot being too much for her pussy to contain as it leaked through sides of her opening. Staining Ophelia's sheets along with her panties.

The siblings held another close, parting their lips and instead of pressing their foreheads against one another. Taking deep breaths with wide-open mouths, the feeling of their hot breath tickling each other's faces while ignoring the uncomfortable way their sweat-soaked clothes now clung on them. A blush also forming on their faces from the rise in temperature their actions caused their bodies to undertake, with the black fabric of their clothes not helping.

But despite it all, even with the heavy musk of sweat, sex, and dust. The two wouldn't call this moment anything but bliss.

"Morgan, that was-" Marc tried to say, only for his sister to cut him off with another deep kiss, surprising the boy by how passionate she was for their few seconds she kept it, before separating their lips and proceeding to flip him over to the side and on his back, all while continuing to keep their sexes connected.

Marc looked up at Morgan with a surprised look, seeing the girl giving a wide grin.

"I hope your ready Marc," The girl almost purred at him with a thick, lustful tone, placing one hand on his while the other gripped the top knots of her dress, "We finally got the lovey-dovey stuff out of the way. And the nights barely begone, so get ready for the two of us to fuck for all of it!"

Marc's mind didn't know how to react as it was stunned by her declaration. But his body had a response, and Morgan smirked at the twitch of his cock inside of her.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! G _oooodddssss Yeesss~_!" Morgan howled in delight, her face one of pure pleasurable joy adorned with a wide-open smile as she loudly expressed her enjoyment at the current situation. Running a hand through her dark messy hair which had somehow become even more disheveled in its appearance, while another hand mauled at one of her large tits. The other left to bounce widely from her movements as she moved her hips up and down her brother's cock, no fabric in its way to stop it.

The two siblings were now complete undressed, the only thing covering their bare skin being the droplets of sweat they had accumulated since beginning their fierce, passionate romp. Their current position with Marc laid on his back against the bed with his hands gripping her wide hips, while Morgan positioned herself atop his lap, knees to his side in helping her move while she had her back to him. The older sister giving her young brother a wonderful view of her fat ass, every time it came crashing down against his hips, producing a loud smack as the large chunks of soft and supple skin rippled on display while it splayed all over his lap. With Morgan moving her hips up once again till just the tip of his dick was inside of her and repeated the motion with another drop.

" _Gods~_ _Fuck_! Your cock is so big! I can't believe my tight pussy can fit it all! Fuck Brother yes!" Morgan cried out in a tone that Marc couldn't make out was either teasing or genuine surprise. Only grunting in response as he continued to let her sister put her skills in riding a Pegasus to use by now riding him. And while the sight of taunt body was amazing, his sister doing doing an amazing job on her own. Marc didn't want to just sit back and not contribute a little more.

Tightening the grip on her hips, Marc made sure the dig the heels of his feet into the bed as he positioned his knees bending upwards. And once he was ready, he thrust right up, causing Morgan to gasp at being unexpectedly filled with an added upward force meeting her downwards descent.

 _"Oh Gods yes!"_ Morgan howled ecstatically, her body shuddering as she paused her bounces as she reveled in the feeling of his dick currently being buried further than before. Feeling as though it was kissing her womb as her walls squeeze tightly around it in an effort to entice it to never leave.

Only for her hands to shoot down and grab his knees, using them to help raise herself before slamming herself down with much more force than before, causing Marc to gasp at the power her lower cheeks held as they force his hips and her ass to come crashing down onto the bed.

But she didn't stop as she repeated the motion, again and again, raising her hips high and slamming them down on his lap. Filling the room with the power smack as the moved her hips to fuck him relentlessly, Marc feeling momentarily overwhelmed by her renewed and assault.

Throwing her head back, Morgan made sure to tilt it towards the side to gaze down at her brother, smirking at how she was able to pin him down for now. But she knew he was still holding back, not by his own admission, he just needed something to kick him into gear.

"That all you got Lil' Bro?" Morgan called out to him as she continued to slam her ass up and down on his huge dick, barely composing herself from how it seemed to stretch her to her limits with a euphoric result, "If this is what Ophelia has to deal with in bed I'm surprised she does it with you as much as she does!" The Female Tactician teased.

Marc couldn't help but take offense to her words, but instead of speaking out in anger, he decided to show her why Ophelia never seemed to get enough of him. Quickly removing his hands from Morgan's waist, he shot them up at her arms, surprising the girl as he pulled both limbs back towards them, robbing her of a good amount of her control and using all his strength to thrust right up into his sister's tight twat with enough force that it stopped her descent.

But instead of letting her take a moment to back in it like before, he used her hesitation from the overwhelming pleasure to do it again, and again.

Pistoning in and out of her as Morgan could only let out a series of short, gasping moans as she was at his mercy, his grip on her arms pulling her down on his cock and arching her back towards him as she was repeatedly filled up again and again by his huge dick.

 _"Hahahahah!"_ Morgan laughed in tandem with her moans as she grew accustomed to her brother's thrusts, gaining enough composure to twist her head and look him with a bright approving smile as she said, "That's it! Show me what you're made of Lil'Bro! Fuck me with this dick of yours so good that my pussy will miss every moment it's not filled with it!"

Not one to turn down a challenge, Marc did just that. Continuing to piston in and out of his Sister's passage with such force that it had her body rippling with every meeting of their hips. His Sister letting out a series of approving moans at the change her brother took, fucking her like she never dreamed of, further understanding just why Ophelia seemed intent spending as much time with him as she could.

 _"AHHHH!"_ Morgan cried in surprise as she felt her asscheeks ripple harshly side to side, looking back to see the sight of one of Marc's hands removed from her arm, palm open and the light mark present on the ass check right next to it.

She could only blink at him before saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? Smack my ass again!"

Smirking at her, Marc raised his hand before swinging it down, having his open palm slam right into his Sister's soft cheeks. Enjoying the sight of her large cheeks jiggling widely, having a pleasant effect as her walls uniquely convulsed around his dick, with the sound of her approving loud moans being a nice bonus.

"Just li-, _AAHHH_ , that's great Bro! Keep it u- _AHHH_ -p and punish your Older Sister for all her teasing!" Morgan cried out, before devouring back into a series of loud gasps and moans. Not able to hold her calm facade any longer as she screamed and howled in delight, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as it flayed around from her wide open mouth. Her head being thrown from side to side as her eyes seemed to have rolled back to the back of her head from the glimpses Marc saw of them. Her now free hand hand abandoning her side instead was frantically gliding all over her body, specifically her breasts as she tried to enhance the pleasure she was receiving from him as she gave her tits a series of hearty squeezes.

Marc decided to let her stay in her pleasure-fueled eclipsing state, giving a silent thanks to whoever designed the rooms of this castle so that no one outside the room would hear their sinful romp. Focusing his efforts back into fucking her from below as he thrusts his pulsing rod in and out of her gushing folds with increasing intensity. If this was his first time, he had no doubt he'd have come long ago. But thanks to Ophelia's constant sessions, his stamina had increased dramatically.

And Marc was now using every ounce he could take hold of to give his Sister what she seemed to love. Finding himself captivated that despite her pleasurable haze-like state of daze, her body seemed to move on her own, and in tandem with his own. The way her wide, round hips twisted to sensually push against his dick in at different angles, how she was able to raise herself while he pulled down so that only the tip of his dick remained before drop dropping back down as he thrust up. Even as he increased the power in his movements, she was able to match his rhythm. All while squeezing around his dick like a perfectly fit glove.

 _'Even off the battlefield, we seem to move in sync,'_ Marc happily thought, believing Morgan would make a similar statement if her mind currently wasn't in a state of mush.

And while Marc knew his sister would've been fine if he continued to smack her ass. He found himself wanting to do something else. And so removing the grip his other hand on her arm, he used both hands to grip her large ass, one cheek each as his fingers drowned in the soft cushion skin. Proceeding to kneed and massage her supple flesh as his thrust became a bit less fierce and more loving.

 _"HHUUUUAAAHH!?"_ Morgan gasped at the sudden change of intensity in her brother's movements. The change from being pounded and taken by her brother, to only then change to what felt like a loving embrace. It felt amazing by how seamlessly Marc was able to switch between the two. _THIS_ , must have been the reason Ophelia seemed so starstruck when talking about how good he was in bed.

The girl couldn't take it anymore, and so in tandem with her brother, she moved her hips to their highest one last time before meeting him on her descent down. Moaning loudly as Marc buried himself as deep as he could with a loud grunt, while her walls spasmed around his cock. Her floodgates thrown open as a powerful orgasm washed over her, a high pitched cry accompanying it as she coated his cock in her juices, while also giving a satisfying mewl at the feeling of his member convulsing and shooting rope after rope of his cum deep into her tight waiting snatch.

Morgan's walls milked her brother for all he was worth, while her pussy was overwhelmed by the copious amounts of mixed juices filling it, spilling out of her mostly sealed entrance as it ran down Morgan's thigh and dripped over Marc's lap.

The siblings were still as they tried to recover, their sexes still deeply connected. But while Marc focused on trying to gain his senses back from such an intense orgasm, his Sister was already making plans for how to pay him back for it.

* * *

"Well, would you look at that, a perfect fit!" Morgan exclaimed in a cheerful teasing tone coupled with an equally fitting grin, "Guess it's only natural, your massive cock needs a match, and who better possess big tits needed for it than your sister?"

Marc was sitting straight up on the edge of the bed, leaning slightly back with the support of his arms, with his sister down on her knees between her brother's legs, she held a satisfied grin as she had his member pinned between her large, twin mounds, her breasts splayed over his lap. Massage the massive pulsing rod with her velvety skin. Drowning his cock in her soft cushiony sea with only the tip poking out.

Though Morgan made sure not to ignore it, as while she massaged his length with supple, soft chest, she gave him a wink before lowering her head and sticking her tongue out. Coating his glans in her spit that helped to lubricate his length to better rub her breasts up and down while allowing her to lick and taste the dick that she had become captivated with. Loving the sound of her brother groaning and writhing from her touch.

It caused her to become more frantic and passionate in her actions, rubbing her thighs in an attempt to soothe the itch she developed in her folds. Wanting to focus on her brother and thank him by giving back some of the pleasure he had lavished her in, though she still made sure to rub her proudly erect nipples together for some of her own stimulus as well, finding that it helped to further spur her own to please her brother. Pushing her head further down, she engulfed the tip of his dick in her mouth while swirling her tongue sensually around, caving her cheeks in while applying a sucking motion to the action that had Marc letting out a deep growlish moan.

" _Ahh..mhhmm_..so..shoo big..tastes... _mhhhmm_...tastes, feels... _mmhhmm_...shoo good.. _ahhhh_...fuck yeah" Marc had trouble making out what his sister was saying with her mouth full of his dick, but even then, with the immense trouble he was raking in, it would've been hard to listen as well. All he could do was let out an appreciative moan while placing his hand atop her head, stroking her messy hair as lovingly as he could. Hearing Morgan give a happy whine as he spurred on her actions.

Morgan released his dick with a _"Pwaap!"_ Making sure to compensate him with the loss of her mouth by amping up the pressure of her breasts. And from the look on his face, Morgan thought he didn't seem to mind.

"Gods your dick is hot!" Morgan cheerfully told her groaning brother, his pulsing rod was letting off a soothing heat, warming up her surrounding skin pleasantly, "Feels good!" She added, showing her appreciation by placing a thankful kiss atop of his tip. Making sure to swipe her tongue over it to scope up the delicious pre-cum she couldn't get enough of.

"Morgan," Marc groaned her name, clearly wanting to say more but unable to due to the sheer amounts of pleasure he was experiencing.

"No need to say anything," His sister assured, her tone was teasing, but under it, he could hear the caring, touched understanding she had.

But she was still the same Morgan, "Now hurry up and cum! Let it all out and give your loving Big' Sis a reward! Bathe me in your thick, hot cum!" She urged, her thick voice filled with lustful need. Marc groaning in ecstasy as she dove her head back down and engulfed his dick once again in her mouth. Swirling and coating his tip with her tongue while massaging it with her breasts. Her frantic actions an attempt to further spur him on over the edge.

Marc was powerless against her assault, gripping the sheets behind him with extreme force, he leaned back, thrusting his hips up while letting out a loud groan as his vision went white. Morgan letting out a muffled gasp as she felt his cock convulsing and causing an earthquake in between the valley of her breasts. Her eyes going wide while her cheeks suddenly puffed out from the massive loads of semen they were receiving.

It was too much. And so, Morgan had to let go of his dick, her vision going white like her brother, but for a much different reason as Marc's orgasm sprayed all of her face. Shooting load after load into the air as before landing on back down on her. Covering her velvet skin in a coat of his white sticky seed.

Her face was completely covered with the top of her breasts sharing a similar, albeit, less extreme fate. Parts of her hair also stained in the sticky substance.

 _"Haaa"_ Morgan could only laugh in delight at the feeling of her brother's seed on her. Licking her lips to taste the copious amount of tasty semen around her lips. Freeing Marc's penis from her grasp as he now fully feel back onto the bed. Only able to head the coos and moans of delight Morgan emitted while she rubbed her breasts together while smearing it all over her skin. Basking in the sensation.

Marc panted as he was splayed atop of the bed. Doing his best to recover from such an intense orgasm. Taking a moment to glance up as he heard Morgan stand back up, his vision still a bit blurry as it began to return to him. But was able to make out the sight of her continuing to smear the litters of semen he had unloaded on her in joy. Bouncing slightly on the soles of her feet while her breasts jiggled hypnotically on his sight.

Opening her now clear eyes Morgan saw that she now held her attention. Turning she gave her brother a bright smile while holding her hands behind her back, leaning forward to give herself an innocently happy look that was juxtaposed by the layer of semen currently smeared upon her.

" _Hmm~_ _,_ someone seems quiet!" The girl sweetly asked in a teasing tone, "Was your _Big' Sis's_ reward too much for her _Lil' Bro_ to handle?" Giving a hearty laugh at how the only response he was able to mutter being an incorporated groan.

" _Awww~_ , you look so cute after cumming so hard! If milking you like that gets me to see that face, then I'll just have to pleasure you more often!" Morgan exclaimed happily while her brother still attempted to recover from her titfuck.

Looking down at him once again, the older time-displaced sibling gave him a smile, "Alight, I'll give you another minute to catch your breath while I go clean up," She told him, planting a quick peck on his cheek, cheekily pressing her cum-stained cheek on his own before heading off to Ophelia's adjacent washroom.

Marc felt himself finally having regained his senses as he heard the sound of water running. Deciding to keep himself on the bed while waiting for Morgan to return. Still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Turning his head to the side, Marc found himself shock as he viewed through the window to see the moon still high up in the sky! He was certain that he and Morgan had been at this for a while now. But the position of the moon meant that it would still be a while before daybreak came.

"Alight, skins cleaned off and I'm refreshed!" Morgan exclaimed cheerfully as she walked back into the room, droplets of water cascading down cheeks and breasts with her hair slightly damp. Indicating how hastily she cleaned herself.

Giving herself a quick stretch, Morgan placed her hands on her hips and gave her Brother a hungry and impatient grin.

The younger tactician felt his mind start to race at the realization that he might not make it through the night.

* * *

 _"Come on, what's with that look?! We have until morning to fuck! And I'm not wasting a single second of making it happen!"_ Morgan's slightly distorted voice exclaimed, _"You've still got to pay me back for that awesome titty-fuck! I've got plenty of things I still want to try out! And I need your massive cock to do that! "_

Ophelia could only whine as her fingers continued to thrust in and out of her gushing twat, giving a muffled moan as she experienced another orgasm. A small mirror in her other hand that displayed the sinful affair her boyfriend and best friend committed while in her room through the specially hexed mirror she had in hand.

A part of her regretted having set Morgan up to have her and Marc spend the night together so soon after they returned from their mission. Finding herself jealous at how passionately Marc was with her while the Norhian Mage hadn't gotten a session with her beloved since the night before he departed for said mission.

Instead, for tonight, she would have to make due surrounded by the musky scent of her Boyfriend while she squirmed and withered atop of his bed, staining the sheets in her juices. All while watching the siblings fuck each other senseless for the night.

Morgan would no drain him of most of his stamina from the night. But Ophelia didn't care, as soon as morning came, she would run down back to her room. And fuck her boyfriend even if he was too exhausted to move!

Maybe Morgan could help with that if she was still up by then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was fun.
> 
> I honestly really like the Marc x Ophelia pairing so writing more of them was nice, and I had a lot of enjoyment with Morgan.
> 
> She's just so energetic and fun to write! And finally getting to the actual smut was a nice challenge in dealing with her thoughts and desires. Not to mention, writing Morgan's actual smut is just fun.
> 
> Welp, hope you all had a good read! Leave a comment of what you thought! Really interested to know how I did with this pairing.  
> Until next time, later!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, been planning on doing this one-shot for a couple of months now and man does it feel good to finally have it out. Had alot of fun writing Ophelia, and F!Morgan on the side. I also plan on doing a few other one-shots during the summer, some fire emblem related, some not, so if you're interested hope you stick around, and tell me what you think of this little story. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
